When the Last Tear Falls
by duchesscarml
Summary: Sequel to ASCaL. 4 months later: Word has spread about what took place at Takashi Castle. Now the gang has to deal with the reprecussions amidst lying, secrets, murder plots and unwanted guests. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. A Rising Problem

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. I do happen to own the OCs in this story though…

**Summary**: Sequel to ASCaL. 4 months later: Word has spread about what took place at Takashi Castle. Now the gang has to deal with the reprecussions amidst lying, secrets, murder plots and unwanted guests. Can they stop a evil youkai's plan while fighting each other? How will the youkai world react to a ningen in power? 2 ningens? Can Sesshoumaru & Kagome's union survive?

"_A real love story never ends…"_

_- J.J. Krane… _(thank you PlayingWithDemons)

**When the Last Tear Falls**

Chapter 1: A Rising Problem

He stared into the water's surface. Gently he ran two clawed fingers over the marking on his forehead.

The red-orange sun had appeared some months ago. He wasn't certain what it meant, but he had a pretty good idea. He stood as he ran his claws through the long tail of black hair that had fallen over his shoulder when he'd stooped and leaned forward to stare into the lake at his reflection.

This was going to prove to be a problem, he was certain. If it hadn't already…

Maybe it was time to pay a visit home. He had answers to get that were long overdue. The Shikon Guardian's ghostly visionsmonths ago had proven that things from the past weren't over yet.

He wrapped his tail around his waist as he turned to walk away. The light of the quarter moon above lit his path; not that he needed it. His neko senses would guide him without the moon's aide.

OOOO

_Two days later…_

Sachiko stood frozen as she stared out the large window. The view was a familiar one and a favorite. She liked to look at the large field with its bright green grass and different color flowers. It helped her to relax when she had things on her mind. Sometimes she'd even sit on the wide windowsill and stare at the view for hours when she was in a particular frame of mind.

Something was in the wind. She could sense it. And while she could not identify what it was or what it meant for her she had a strange feeling about it. She hugged herself as she rubbed a palm up and down her arm. The feeling was raising goose bumps on her flesh and causing the fine hairs on her arms to stand.

Whatever was coming, it was inevitable. She could do nothing, but wait.

"Where is Sorin?"

She'd sensed him behind her for a while. He was worried about her, she knew, but there was nothing he could do to help her. What was coming would come, with or without provocation. Change was inevitable.

It just… wasn't always welcome.

She didn't bother to turn as she answered his question. "Dojo."

He arched a brow. "This early in the day?"

She shrugged lightly, "He is Sorin." She stared out windows and her brother trained. It's how they were. Sometimes she would join him.

He sighed. Sometimes he did not understand his children. "When he comes out-no need to disturb him now-let him know we leave in the morning. Be ready."

She had no problem with the request. Her brother would seek her out; he always did. Looking over her shoulder at her father, pale blue hair blowing in the breeze, she gave him an inquiring look.

"Where?"

"The Western Lands," he replied as he turned to leave the room. He missed the widening of her silver-blue eyes as he strolled out of the room.

OOOO

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, sat stoically as he stared down at the letter in his hand. It was amazing the type of reaction the three short paragraphs written in kanji could generate. He'd yet to even read them for himself; not that he needed to (Jaken had just finished doing so fifteen minutes ago).

He couldn't say he was surprised. He'd been expecting the letter for some time now. Truthfully, he'd thought it would have come sooner then this. After all, he'd been mated for four months now.

Carefully, he read the letter for himself in the small hope that his retainer may have read something wrong. Jaken could read, but he could not write, so there was a small possibility…

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_It is good, child, to hear that you are well. I congratulate you on your recent mating. I look forward to meeting her._

_As to the reason for my letter; I have been hearing some disturbing things of late. And while some of these rumors are not without welcome, others do give one a reason to pause. I have tried to leave the solving of these problems up to the Tribunal, but, recently, some news has come to my knowledge that has given me reason to believe that perhaps I cannot stay out of this as I had initially intended. _

_I have been informed that you have a few guests staying with you at the moment. I would ask that you keep them there. My children and I shall be arriving in three days time. Please have accommodations ready. I feel the sooner I get to the bottom of this the better._

_Sincerely,_

_Damascus, Tribunal High Lord_

The messenger had delivered the letter three days ago, so that meant Lord Damascus would be arriving tomorrow.

If he'd received the letter when it had arrived he might have had time to decide a course of action, but duty had called him away four days ago to deal with a problem near the southwestern border of his lands. Now, with only the rest of the current day to prepare, all he could do is wait.

He was at a disadvantage and he didn't like it… even if it were the High Lord who put him there.

Sesshoumaru read the letter once more. He frowned at the use of the word _child_ in address to himself. Damascus was the only one who had the courage to call him that, much less the audacity to put it in writing.

The fact that the problem had already been discussed by the Tribunal was another concern. If Lord Damascus had decided that the Four Corners could not handle the problem, sufficiently, on there own then that meant something else had come up. Something Sesshoumaru was not aware of. Lord Damascus had pretty much admitted it when he wrote _'… recently, some news has come to my knowledge that has given me reason to believe that perhaps I cannot stay out of this as I had initially intended.'_ He was positive he'd have to wait for the Lord's arrival to find out what that 'recent news' was.

Quietly, Sesshoumaru stood and moved over to the bookshelf that held all of his father's scrolls and manuals. He grasped the braided gold rope and gave it a sharp tug before moving back to his desk.

Moments later, with a quiet slide of the screen, a female rabbit youkai appeared in the doorway. Gracefully she bent over at the waist, "My lord, you called?"

"Enter Usagi," he waited for her to do as he requested before continuing, "Where is your mistress?"

"Lady Kagome is in the garden with the children, my lord," she replied.

"Send her to me and send Jaken to watch over Rin and the kitsune," he instructed.

"As you wish, my lord," she bowed meekly.

"Also," he added in after thought, "have a room prepared for Lord Damascus in the north tower. You can leave Lady Sachiko and Lord Sorin in the south wing."

"Yes, my lord. It will be as you request." Recognizing a dismissal, she quietly left the room.

Five minutes later Kagome entered the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

Kagome observed him for a moment, before quietly walking around the desk and seating herself in Sesshoumaru's lap. Leaning her head against his chest, she snuggled into his heat. She listened to the beat of his heart beneath her ear as she waited for him to speak.

Sesshoumaru's arm automatically went around her waist and pulled her closer as he wondered just how much to tell her.

"Has the monk returned?"

Kagome blinked. Out of all the things she imagined to be on his mind, that wasn't one of them. "Yes," she answered then sat up straighter to look him in the eyes. "You knew he left? How? Miroku had left after you were already gone."

Sesshoumaru had figured as much. He'd been around his brother and his companions for a year and, unlike the rest, he'd noticed that the houshi had a habit of disappearing for at least one day out of every thirty or so that passed. He had yet to figure out why or where the houshi went when he was gone. And, until recent events, he hadn't particularly cared. The monk had always claimed to be going to visit someone by the name of Mushin, but it had not been difficult to see that for the lie it was. This was one more thing to add to the growing list of mysteries surrounding the monk.

Obviously the monk had a secret; one he was also keeping from his friends. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to allow the deception to continue for too much longer. He wondered if the monk's secret had anything to do with the news Damascus had referred to.

Not wanting to upset her, he ignored her question and instead informed her of their expected guests.

Kagome blinked again. "I wasn't told this."

"Jaken."

Kagome frowned. Sometimes that toad got on her _last _nerve. He had yet to accept her as the Lady of the Western Lands. She was trying her hardest not to slam the little runt into the ground.

"Who are they?"

"Lord Sorin and Lady Sachiko are siblings. Lord Damascus is there adopted father. He is also High Lord of the Tribunal."

"The Tribunal," her eyes widened. Sesshoumaru had told her about the Demon council some time ago, but she had yet to meet them. They were usually called upon when something was happening that was threatening their way of life. They were the reason Sesshoumaru had joined them in searching for Naraku a year ago. They had decided Naraku was becoming too powerful and since he seemed to be focused mostly on the Western Lands, and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha in particular, that it was for Sesshoumaru to handle. They had even provided Sesshoumaru with his father's sword, So'unga, to get the job done. Kagome still believed So'unga was the reason Naraku had been able to stop his soul from going to hell and, instead, into Kanna's mirror void, but she had kept the opinion to herself.

She wondered what they were about now. "Why is he coming here? And why is he bringing his children along?"

Sesshoumaru only had one theory to answer that question and he knew his mate wasn't going to like it.

"I would imagine he has learned of what took place at the Takashi Castle… and what was learned. He also wishes to meet you. The fact he is bringing his children along means that something important has come up." And something dangerous, but he left that unsaid.

"He wants to meet _me_?"

"Yes." He didn't mention that it was most likely to test her worthiness then anything else.

Kagome nodded. She sensed that there was something he wasn't saying, but decided to leave it alone. If it was bad he would have told her. "And what was learned at the Takashi Castle that would bring the High Lord to us?"

"With Naraku's death the houshi is the last of the Takashi line."

"Yes…" she was missing something.

He arched a brow. "The Takashi Family held the seat of the Eastern Lands. That makes him the only remaining heir," his tone suggested she should have known this fact.

"Oh," her eyes widened. Kagome was too shocked to take offense at the undercurrents in his voice. She hadn't thought about what Miroku being a Takashi meant… but she had a feeling it hadn't escaped Miroku's notice. An eerie feeling went down her spine. "Is this a bad thing?"

"He's a ningen," he stated evenly. "Yes, it's bad."

"Are they going to do something to hurt Miroku, Sesshoumaru?" she asked after a moment, her voice hard.

Sesshoumaru heard the hardness in her voice, but chose to ignore it. "Perhaps. This is a new situation."

Truthfully, he doubted Lord Damascus or his children would try to hurt Miroku, but he could not speak for the rest of the Tribunal… or the other two remaining Lords of the Four Lands. He said what he said so she would know to keep her guard up and so she would warn the houshi to do the same.

"Lord Damascus is the most powerful youkai in all of Japan. That is why he is still High Lord after holding the title for over a millennium. But he also does not condemn without good reason. Some do not agree with this method, but none are strong enough to go against him. I assume he's coming here because he knows the houshi is here. I don't imagine the Tribunal were happy with the news a ningen is the rightful lord of the Eastern Lands."

"And why is he bringing his children along?" she asked againas she listened attentively.

"Sorin and Sachiko are also his personal guards." While that was true, he didn't believe it was the reason Damascus was bringing them along, but until he knew for sure he would leave it at that.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before slowly getting to her feet. She was positive Sesshoumaru hadn't told her everything; which meant there was something about this whole situation she wasn't going to like. The fact that it had been over four months since they were at the Takashi Castle and the events that took place made her wonder whether something had happened recently.

Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru either didn't know or didn't like it. Whatever the reason, he wasn't telling her so she would have to wait and find out later.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his gaze to her.

"I won't let them harm my friends," a faint fuchsia light glowed in her blue eyes. "Not in my own home."

Sesshoumaru watched as she quietly walked out of his office after delivering that message. She was letting him know she didn't plan on _'behaving' _if something happened she didn't like. He was not surprised by her reaction; his mate was very protective of her family and friends. He probably should have warned her of the potential danger to herself, but he wasn't sure of it yet. He would not allow any harm to come to her and until he knew for sure he would not tell her about it.

She was going to be upset. He had no idea how much of an understatement that was going to prove to be.

Lord Damascus and his father had harbored hopes that Sesshoumaru would mate with Lady Sachiko one day. He had known her practically all her life and he figured if he had been forced to choose a youkai mate she would have been the logical choice since she was the only female youkai he could tolerate. In all his encounters she was the only female who had stood up to him and had never thrown herself at his feet. Kagome had been the second. The reason he never mated her was because, while he liked Sachiko and she was very beautiful, he was not attracted to the female youkai. And she wasn't attracted to him. She had made it a point to tell him as much, if he recalled…

"_I can't believe Father would actually want me to mate with _you_", stated the silver-blue eyed female, trying her hardest to keep a straight face._

_Sesshoumaru sighed as the girl beside him grabbed a handful of his hair and gave it a tug. No matter how many times he told her not to do that she always did. She had no respect for her elders._

"_Don't look at me like that Sesshou-chan. You don't want to mate me anymore then I want to mate you." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Perhaps when you were younger, though that would have been out of the question for me, but at least then you didn't insist on putting on this icy exterior you so enjoy."_

_Now he frowned at her. Not that it mattered since she was no longer looking at him to see it. Sadly, sometimes Sachiko reminded him of InuYasha._

"_Sachiko," he waited for her to look at him, "I am Sesshoumaru. Do not address me any other way."_

_Sachiko tilted her head at him thoughtfully. For a moment she just watched him before a slow grin began to inch quietly across her face. "Of course, Sesshou-chan!" her full lips smiled at him._

_Sesshoumaru emitted a light growl at her audacity._

_Sachiko just giggled as she tugged on his hair once more before leaning her head on his shoulder and continuing to chatter away at him. _

_He looked away from her to see Sorin practicing with his sword a small distance away. He could see the large grin on the other male's face and knew he'd heard everything they'd just said. Sesshoumaru really did roll his eyes then. The things he put up with…_

…Sesshoumaru could still see her laughing silver-blue eyes. If anything, his father should have arranged for her to mate InuYasha… they were much more compatible. Besides, he had Kagome to drive him crazy. And his mate didn't need any help.

He'd sparred often with both Sorin and Sachiko. Sorin had been more of a challenge, but Sachiko (though he would never admit it aloud) had been more entertaining…

…_She twirled gracefully in the air as she brought one of her twin swords down towards his head._

_Sesshoumaru easily dodged the coming attack with a quick step to the left. With a fast bend of the knees, he dropped to the floor and extended a leg. The moment she touched ground he swept her feet from under her._

_Sachiko fell on her back, but quickly recovered with a backwards flip and a giggle. She liked sparring with Sesshoumaru. She knew she wasn't a match for him though. Sometimes she wondered why he always agreed to "waste his time" with her whenever she asked him to. She figured to him a fight was a fight._

_He watched satisfactorily as she flipped away from him. He liked knocking her on her ass. It was retribution for her always pulling his hair. Sesshoumaru gave her a moment to plant her feet before he darted across the space between them and attacked._

_She dodged his poisoned claw then swung out with both her swords, arms crossing over each other, then bringing them back._

_Sesshoumaru was glad to see her speed had improved since the last time they sparred. _

_Sachiko bent backwards at the waist to duck another blow as she crossed her blades above her for protection. Quickly, she straightened and twisted around with an outward swing. _

_Sesshoumaru pulled out his acid whip, holding back the acid, and snapped it out with a flick of his wrist._

_She growled when the top of her thigh was stung with the weapon. Glancing down she saw a tiny tear in her clothing and frowned before lunging forward with a series of quick slashes from her twin blades._

_Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. She was a good fighter but she could be better if she didn't always allow emotion to get in her way. She needed to learn to keep her mind clear and focus on the goal. Repositioning his hold on his whip, he snapped his wrist and directed it at his opponent. The other end wrapped around Sachiko's right wrist and clung tightly._

_Her sword fell from her grip when the whip grabbed a hold of her. Eyes wide, she tried to pull away. She hated when he caught her like this. With a sharp tug, she was yanked off her feet and across the distance separating them._

_Sesshomaru easily caught her in his arms as she twisted mid-fall and fell backwards against him. Wordlessly he removed his whip from her wrist and put it away before swiftly setting her on her feet with a light shove._

_Sachiko spun around to face him once she was released._

"_Really Sesshoumaru," she began with a shake of her head, "one of these days I'm going to pay you back for always tearing my clothes during these practices."_

"_You requested my assistance." _

"_Yes," she turned and moved to retrieve the sword she'd lost only moments ago, "you would think after the last outfit you destroyed I would have learned my lesson."_

"_You would think," he deadpanned._

_She gave him a sharp look as she sheathed her swords at her hip. "Yes, well sometimes what I do can't be explained."_

"_You have improved Sachiko. Keep control of your emotions and you will be better."_

"_So I can be like you?" she asked as she moved back to him. "I don't think so, Sesshou-kun," she quickly tugged a lock of his hair before moving towards the door. "I doubt Japan could handle two "cold bastards"". She tossed her thick braid over her shoulder and looked back at him, as she reached the door, "Besides, I like annoying you too much to change. Someone has to do it."_

'InuYasha does it well enough,'_ he said to himself as he watched her exit…_

…He had continued to spar with her whenever she bugged him enough that he finally agreed just to shut her up. Sachiko had taken her self-appointed job of annoying him very seriously. He'd once overheard her telling Sorin that she did it because it was the only way to make sure Sesshoumaru didn't lose himself completely to the ice. She explained to her brother that it was her way of honoring his father's memory.

Sesshoumaru hadn't understood what she'd meant by that cryptic statement, but hadn't bothered to ask. Sachiko had been right when she'd said that her actions couldn't always be explained… and he'd decided that sometimes her thoughts couldn't either… and those were one of those unexplainable thoughts.

He had a feeling the next few weeks were going to prove very interesting.

oooo

She found him in the informal sitting room sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

Kagome came to an abrupt stop in the doorway. She blinked. She wondered, with a tilt of her head, if it wasn't a good time to disturb him with her news.

"Good day, Lady Kagome."

She blinked and frowned. He'd said that without even bothering to look up. Something was wrong. "Are you alright Miroku-kun?"

He could hear the concern in her voice and inwardly cringed. He didn't want or need her concern. Quietly he lifted his head and regarded her.

"I am fine Kagome. No need for you to worry about me."

"All right," her eyes had only widened for a moment. "You would tell us if something was wrong wouldn't you Miroku? Or at least tell Sango?"

"Of course," he smiled cheerfully, "and I wouldn't dream of not sharing all of me with Sango," he gave her a lecherous grin.

Kagome shook her head, but didn't comment on the performance. She would think on it later, for now she had other things on her mind.

"I came to tell you that we'll be having guests staying with us come tomorrow."

His eyes met hers then.

"Oh? Who is coming?"

"The High Lord and his children," Kagome replied evenly; leaving him to come to his own conclusions on the matter.

Miroku froze. Last he heard the High Lord of the Youkai Tribunal wasn't in the habit of making house calls. He wondered what was important enough to bring the Lord out of his castle.

"I'm sorry I won't get to meet him," he said.

Kagome hadn't missed his reaction to her news, but forgot to comment on it when she heard his next words. "Oh?" He'd only just returned. _'Where could he be going now?'_

"I need to see Mushin-sama."

"You just came back from seeing him, didn't you?"

"Yes," he hooded his eyes as he shifted his vision away from hers. "I need to see him again."

Why did she feel like he was lying to her? Miroku never lied to her. "Will you be taking Sango with you this time? She's not happy when you're not around."

Miroku tried not to frown. He would rather go alone, but there was no way to convey that without raising suspicion. What man wouldn't want his fiancée around?

"Of course I will take Sango with me if she wishes to come along," he answered with a bright smile. He left out that he didn't plan on asking Sango.

"Good."

"Yes, I'll go."

Kagome blinked then turned to look over her shoulder. They'd spoken at the same time. Because she was facing the other way, Kagome had missed the slight frown that came on the monk's face before he could hide it.

Sango hadn't missed the monk's reaction though. She narrowed her eyes as her chocolate gaze met his purple one. He didn't want her to go with him, she knew. _'Too bad.'_ Miroku was hiding something from them… from _her_… and she wanted to know what it was.

It didn't make any sense for him to be going back to see Mushin-sama when he had, _supposedly_, just come from there. And this wasn't the first time Miroku had left and disappeared for days. This would be the fifth time he's done it since they returned from the Eastern Lands. Sango wouldn't have thought anything of it, if he didn't seem to _always_ want to go by himself.

He was, also, always vague about why he was visiting Mushin-sama so much.

Miroku didn't miss the look Sango leveled on him as he watched her. She was angry with him… and, honestly, he couldn't really blame her. He'd been wondering how long his luck was going to hold out before one of them started asking questions. He hadn't been sure which one of the girls was going to approach him first, but he'd figured it would be one of them. InuYasha was too clueless to notice his habits on his own and Lord Sesshoumaru would only bother if hefelt it required his attention. He hoped as long as he kept Kagome from getting curious he'd be all right. Now he didn't think he had much time before the questions started.

"Great!" he plastered another smile on his face before giving one of his trademark grins. "I will enjoy being alone with you Sango."

Sango frowned but replied in her usual way, "Hentai!" She kept up the pretense, as she knew it was what he was hoping for, but kept her true thoughts to herself.

"Hello Sango-chan," smiled Kagome. Sango would keep an eye on the monk. Together they'd find out what Miroku wasn't telling them.

"How are you Kagome?" asked Sango with an answering smile after shifting her eyes from her houshi to her friend. A knowing look passed between them.

"Fine." She left the _'now_' unsaid. "You guys will have to wait until the morning to leave. Sesshoumaru wants everyone here when the High Lord arrives. You can leave after."

"The High Lord?" asked Sango with a look between the two of them.

"Yes," nodded Kagome. "I'll let Miroku fill you in. I need to go make sure the children haven't killed Jaken. Though I don't know why I should…"

Sango grinned at the frown on her friend's face. The little toad liked to give the new Lady a hard time. "Is it alright if I leave Kohaku here with you?"

"Of course," smiled Kagome as she turned to face her friend on the way out the door. "You know you guys are always welcome here."

Sango smiled her thanks as Kagome left then she turned back to look at Miroku. Her smile fell then. She didn't like the feeling she got in her gut every time she looked at him now. Her instincts were telling her not to trust him. But it was _Miroku_… how could she _not_ trust him?

"We'll get back much faster with Kirara along," she said quietly after a moment.

Miroku nodded. He had nothing to say to that.

They stood there silently, staring at one another, until after a minute-what seemed like an eternity-when Sango turned and left the room.

Miroku sighed and lowered his head into his hands once more. Things had just become more difficult.


	2. Disturbing Thoughts

Disclaimer: Same thing goes… I don't own it!

As usual, thank you to my **betas** **Wendy **and **Deborah** who work very hard to make sure this is not painful to read... heh. Trust me. I noticed -after finishing this chapter... and after Deborah so _kindly_ pointed it out (sticks tongue out at Deb)-this turned out to be...uhh... sort of a .. heh.. _filler _chapter... sort of. BUT! It's still VERY IMPORTANT! (holds up girl scout sign) Scout's honor!

Fang: (innocent look) No it's not...

Duchess: SHUT UP FANG! It _IS_ important! (Fang lifts a brow) Well... maybe not _very_ important... but it's still important! (looks at readers) Really! wrings hands together It's... _slightly_ important...

Fang:Whatever. And you were only a Girl Scount for a _month!_ You didn't even make it to a girl scout! You were only a_Cupcake!_

Duchess: SHUT IT! (crosses arms) And for your information it's called _Brownie_ not _Cupcake!_ Get it straight! Hmph! (smiles brightly at readers) Enjoy the chapter! (stomps off)

Chapter 2: Disturbing Thoughts

InuYasha leaned back against the tree trunk as he stretched his right leg along the branch he was lounging on. Below him, a short distance away, Shippou was playing a game with the young ningen child Rin. They looked to be playing in the dirt from what he could tell.

From his vantage point it looked like they were digging up something, He wondered what had caught their attention when he realized the little toad was nowhere in sight. He smirked to himself as he had a feeling they were doing more then digging.

His attention turned toward the entrance when he sensed someone heading in their direction.

Kagome smiled as she saw the children were still playing and nothing was wrong. She took a quick glance around as she made her way to InuYasha who was resting in the tall oak tree that sat in the middle of the garden. She frowned as she didn't see Jaken anywhere in sight and wondered where he could be. _Jaken would never leave the children unattended. Sesshoumaru would kill him._

She smiled up at InuYasha when she reached him. "Hello InuYasha," she said in greeting as she turned her attention back to the children. Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully as she wondered what Shippou and Rin were doing. She gave another smile a moment later as she watched Sango's brother Kohaku join Shippou and Rin by the cluster of bushes they were playing near. When he dropped to his knees beside the kitsune she frowned in concern. _What are they doing and _why _isn't Jaken watching them?_

"InuYasha?" She tilted her head back to look at him when he didn't respond. Her eyes met his then. "Can you see what they're doing?"

"Playing in the dirt," he replied with a twist of his lips.

"What?" she frowned in confusedly. That didn't make any sense. Shippou never played in _dirt_. "Why wou-where is Jaken?"

This time he really smirked, "Sittingin the dirt."

"_Sitting…"_ she muttered confusedly as she looked at the children again. Why would they be playing in the dirt? And _why_ was Jaken sitting in dirt instead of watching the children like he was supposed to? Her eyes narrowed as a sudden suspicion started whirling through her mind. She looked up at InuYasha again and, from the grin on his face, she knew she wasn't getting any help from that corner.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she silently moved towards the kids. Crossing her arms in front of her, she came to a stop a few paces behind them. From where she stood she could now see that her thoughts were right; they were up to no good.

Jaken sat buried to his neck near the bushes. All that could be seen of the little kappa demon was his head, which appeared to be changing to a sickly shade of yellow. She wondered, idly, if she should be concerned or not. One of them-she was guessing Shippou-had gagged the toad with a piece of cloth, while another had, apparently, tied him up. The Staff of Heads lay a good five feet away from Jaken, she noticed, so the little toad was sufficiently caught and powerless to do anything about it.

Kagome shook her head in exasperation as she tried to swallow her laughter. She fisted her hands on her hips. How Jaken got himself into these situations, she didn't know. _Why_ Sesshoumaru continued to torture the stupid toad? She didn't _want_ to know. She narrowed her eyes on the backs of their bent heads.

"_What_… are you three doing?"

Shippou, Rin and Kohaku froze as they exchanged looks from the corners of their eyes. Rin and Kohaku aimed identical accusing looks at the kitsune; conveintly, ignoring the fact Kohaku was just as guilty. Didn't he smell her coming? Shippou's shoulders dropped slightly as he had no excuse for why he hadn't sensed Kagome coming behind them.

They all turned around and dropped their heads guiltily when they saw the odd frown on Kagome's face. Shippou scratched the back of his head self consciously as he peeked up at his surrogate mother.

"You don't have to worry mama," said Rin with a bright smile. "Rin buried Jaken before and he always turns that shade of yellow."

Shippou and Kohaku exchanged worried looks as they saw the look on Kagome's face go from odd to funny as her jaw fell open. Her mouth kept opening and closing, but nothing was coming out.

"You've… buried him before?" asked Kagome once her voice started to cooperate.

She blinked. For a moment she thought she'd heard the little girl wrong, but there was no mistaking the huge grin or the ecstatic nodding Rin was doing. There was a lot of noise coming from the bound toad demon she noticed as her eyes flickered towards him, but she couldn't understand him through the gag covering his mouth.

"Well," began Kagome, getting over her surprise, "there'll be no more burying Jaken. It's not nice. Let him out."

"Why do we have to be nice to _Jaken_?" asked Shippou with a pout.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because someone is annoying doesn't mean you treat them bad, Shippou. Let him out."

"You sit InuYasha when he's being annoying," he stated wide-eyed.

InuYasaha's ears flickered in their direction at that. He'd liked to see how Kagome talked her way out of that one!

Kagome refused to show her guilt as she was well aware she had abused the power she had over the baka at times… She wasn't going to let Shippou get out of this, especially when she was abusing the command she'd had over InuYasha it was usually in defense of him… _most of the time._

"Only when he deserved it and you know it Shippou," she hurried on when she saw the young fox demon start opening his mouth to respond. She was sure it was something she didn't want to hear. "Besides," her voice hard, "this is not about _me_ and InuYasha it's about you three."

All three of their shoulders dropped then. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sad looks aimed at her. The muttering coming from behind the children became louder as Jaken started shaking his head frantically. She was sure the little demon was yelling hurtful things at the children and figured it was probably a good thing no one could understand him.

Shippou, Rin, and Kohaku exchanged identical looks before turning around to do as they were told. They knew they weren't going to hear the end of it once Jaken was free and wondered how long they had before the toad told Lord Sesshoumaru on them.

"I told you we should have buried him on the other side of the garden," said Shippou with a dejected sigh. "They wouldn't have seen us over there."

Rin and Kohaku nodded in agreement as the three of them knelt down to dig Jaken out.

Kagome shook her head ruefully as she made her way back over to InuYasha. She decided to pretend she didn't hear Shippou's comment to the other children and made a mental note to start checking the entire garden on a regular base when the kids were out there with Jaken. For all his complaining and annoyance, Jaken did care about the children, she knew, but she thought it might be a good idea to find another babysitter who could relieve him on occasion.

She tilted her head back slightly as she reached the base of the tree once more. Quietly she eyed the hanyou as she studied him, unnoticed by her subject. His face was angled towards the heavens so she didn't have a clear view of his eyes. There was a noticeable sag in his shoulders that worried her. Something was on the inu-hanyou's mind, something that he was having difficulty dealing with.

Concerned for her friend, she quickly called on the powers within her and, with the hum of the pale pink energy glowing from within her she gently rose from the ground and lifted herself to the branches above her. Gingerly she sat herself down on a branch that sat slightly above and to the left of InuYasha. From her new position she was able to look directly into the hanyou's face.

He continued to sit there quietly, as if looking right through her, giving no indication that he knew she was there. Kagome frowned and blinked as she watched him intently. The heavy look in his amber gaze held a sadness she'd never seen in him before. Even when he was traipsing all over the countryside in search of Kikyou or anyone who might have seen the miko he'd never looked as dejected and lonely as he did sitting in the tree at that moment.

Kagome pressed a hand to her chest as her heart ached for him and the sadness that was almost radiating off of him. _Oh, InuYasha… What's hurting you so much?_

Leaning forward a bit she placed a soft hand on his shoulder. She could see something flicker in his eyes, but it was gone too fast for her to identify. "What's wrong InuYasha?" she asked softly.

She felt his body stiffen beneath her touch and sighed at the motion, but refused to move her hand.

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of her voice and, for a moment, he gave a slight fleeting thought in wonder over seeing Kagome so close to him. Something wasn't right about her being there… for some reason he assumed he'd be looking down on her, he had expected her to be further away from him. He thought about asking her why that was, but soon lost the thought when he felt her small hand on his shoulder.

_It's been a long time since she has done that. _He flicked his eyes towards the hand on his shoulder before looking at her. Bright, large deep sapphire eyes stared back at him. Her eyes always reminded him of the sea. He remembered seeing the great waters when he was younger. He'd been following behind Sesshoumaru, _again_, and had caught a fleeting glimpse of the deep waters. He remembered thinking how he'd never seen anything _so_ blue before. The deep, rich hues of the blue water could rival any jewel in his opinion. He'd never seen the sea again after that day, but he'd never forgotten the look of it either. He'd also never expected to see such a color again in his life… and, at the time, he knew he was going to have a very _long _life. Then he'd met Kagome.

It struck him as such an unusual color for someone with her golden skin tone and dark hair to have.

Silently, he studied her face as he returned her gaze. Aside from the amazing color of her almond shaped eyes, Kagome had a flawless complexion that sported a light golden tint to it. Dark eyebrows swept upwards in a perfect arch above her eyes. The slope of her nose had a soft bend to it as it angled down her face to a gentle point. Her lower lip was fuller then the top, giving her mouth a natural pout. Long, thick and wavy dark hair with fuchsia highlights, parted in the middle, fell over her shoulders and down her back to her waist.

Once he'd thought she looked a lot like his Kikyou, and maybe she had back then, but now, except for a vague resemblance in the stubborn point of her chin, there was no similarity he could see. Kagome was a beautiful girl that was all the more beautiful because of her open heart and caring nature. She had a beguiling innocence about her that displayed the fact she was completely unaware of her own appeal… which only made her appear even more beautiful. It was endearing and maddening at the same time. It was amazing how she could remain so innocent yet at the same time not innocent at all.

"Hn. Hello Kagome," not having heard her question he nodded in greeting, completely forgetting he'd done that once already.

"Are you alright InuYasha?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he shrugged as he looked away from her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…" she began then trailed off as she realized she didn't know what to say. If she told him she'd been noticing how quiet and pensive he's been he would accuse her of spying on him and she didn't want to deal with that. "You seem… I don't know. I'm worried about you, InuYasha."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, taking in the worried frown creasing her lips, before averting his eyes once more then shutting them altogether. "Hn. Don't bother. I can take care of myself."

Was he _angry_ at _her_? Kagome sighed as she lowered her head to stare at her hands as they rested in her lap.

"I know that InuYasha. I never said you couldn't," she stated quietly. Because her head was bowed she missed seeing his ears flicker in her direction before he turned his head slightly towards her so he could once again see her from the corner of his eyes. "That doesn't stop me from worrying about you. You're one of the dearest people in my life InuYasha and I can't help but worry when I can see you're unhappy. Both you and Miroku…"

He blinked then. What was she talking about? What about the monk? "Huh? What's Miroku got to do with anything?"

Kagome looked up at him then. Tilting her head, she gave him a searching look as she tried to figure out if he was serious or not. From the curious and slightly annoyed look in his amber eyes she figured he was serious.

"Haven't you noticed?" She shook her head at his curiosity took on a confused nature. "Something's not right with the houshi. It hasn't been for a while…" she gave a thoughtful shrug. "I'm not sure what it is… I just can't quite figure out what's off about him, but I will. Sango's worried about him too."

InuYasha thought about that for a moment as he tried to think if he'd noticed anything out of the ordinary with the monk, but besides the fact he hadn't actually _seen_ Miroku all that much lately-which he would probably find strange if he thought about it longer-there wasn't anything that was coming to mind. He gave a mental shrug and decided to think about it later… and maybe keep a closer eye on the monk. If both Sango and Kagome were noticing something then there was probably something there.

"It's not important right now," she waved it off with a toss of her hand. "What I'm concerned about right now is you."

"Don't. I'm fine. I've just had other things on my mind," he stated in a voice that clearly said he didn't feel like answering questions so don't bother asking. Then, to further discourage her, he changed the subject. "I hear the High Lord will be coming soon."

"Tomorrow," she nodded solemnly, allowing the subject change. She still wasn't sure how she felt about that anyway and wouldn't mind having someone to talk too. "He's bringing his children with him."

InuYasha didn't comment. From what he'd heard the High Lord never went anywhere without his children. It was said that Lord Damascus thought his children were the best warriors in his entire army and that he kept them and one other with him at all times. He wasn't sure how accurate the stories were; it had been a long time since the last time he saw the High Lord and he didn't remember much of the encounter though for some reason he found the idea of the High Lord needing bodyguards hilarious. For some reason he had the strange feeling that _bodyguards_ was the _last_ thing the High Lord needed, yet he didn't know why he felt that way.

"I think he's coming because of me," she sighed heavily as she thought about the conversation she had with Sesshoumaru earlier.

"Did Sesshoumaru tell you that?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "it's more what he _didn't_ say then what he said." She looked towards the gardens. "Whatever the reason, Sesshoumaru wants everyone here to greet him, so you're not to leave the castle today if you won't be back by morning."

"Hn.," like he gave a shit what _Sesshoumaru_ ordered. "Doesn't matter. I have no where I need to be."

She gave him a contemplative look as he tilted his head back to see the clouds once more. What he saw or was looking for she didn't know but she'd stared at the heavens enough times in the past to know he wouldn't get any answers there. Some answers you had to look inside to find.

Her thoughts were cut off as a familiar awareness tickled the edges of her senses. Twisting around slightly, she searched the area behind her for the figure in white she knew was there. Cerulean locked onto intense gold as she found who she was looking for near the garden's entrance where he stood silently watching her. She gave him a small smile as he began to move closer to the large tree. _Sesshoumaru._

"Were you looking for me?" she asked softly as she stared down on him.

Tilting his chin upwards to maintain eye contact, he stood motionless as he watched her from the base of the tree. The blue of her eyes seemed to soften as she looked at him. He'd never imagined it was possible for a ningen to be so appealing… or that he would be mated to one. Was it any wonder that the Council was finding it difficult to accept? His eyes moved to focus on the hanyou in the tree with her then. Though InuYasha hadn't so much as moved to acknowledge his presence he knew the half-breed knew he was there watching. Something had been bothering the pup for a while now, he'd noticed, though he wasn't all that interested in what it was. He may have stopped focusing on killing InuYasha, but that didn't mean he was concerned about his life. Truthfully, he didn't know how he felt about the hanyou… if anything at all.

Kagome watched her mate carefully as she wondered at the look in his eyes. His face was still and held no expression, almost like the Noh mask, but instead of being frozen in some sort of frown or smile, there was nothing there at all. If it weren't for the life in his eyes Kagome would wonder if the beautiful youkai ever thought about anything at all. Glancing between the two brothers as she caught the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes she tried to figure out just what was going through her mate's head.

"Sesshoumaru?" she waited for his eyes to come back to her, "were you looking for me?"

He raised a brow. "Yes."

She gazed silently at him in question for a moment before turning her attention back to her friend. He hadn't moved at all since Sesshoumaru came into the garden, yet she didn't miss the stiffness in his shoulders that hadn't been there before. _What is going on?_ Biting her lower lip, she debated whether she should say anything to him or just keep quiet.

"InuYasha," _me keep quiet; yeah right!_ "I know something's bothering you and I just want you to know that I'm always here for you if you ever want to talk, all right?" She waited to see if he would answer her though she didn't hold much hope in it. Frowning, she sighed heavily when he didn't answer her like she knew he wouldn't. "Alright. I'm going to go see what Sesshoumaru wants. I'll talk to you later."

She watched him for a moment longer before sighing and turning to throw her legs over the other side of the thick branch she was sitting on. Muttering under her breath she dropped lightly towards the ground and landed with a soft "umph" in her mate's arms.

Sesshoumaru held her tightly to his chest as he closed his arms around her. Looking down into her face he vowed, once again, to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She belonged to him and he protected what was his. He looked up at the hanyou then as an uncomfortable thought came to him. Like it or not, InuYasha and he shared the same father and that made the hanyou family. He'd always considered, because of that very fact, that the half-breed was his to kill. No one else's. Did that also make him Sesshoumaru's to protect? _Was that what father meant when he made me promise? _

He looked to the sky almost in hope of getting a sign, even a small one, in guidance from the father he'd been angry at for so long… and missed more than anything else. When nothing came he continued to stare for a moment longer before lowering his vision to the world around him again.

Abruptly he turned away, giving his back to the world above and the brother who had not even bothered to acknowledge his presence. Kagome gave a concerned look at the stoic face above her before lifting up and turning to look to the branches of the tree behind him. Once more her eyes found another familiar pair of golden orbs. She caught sight of the small grin as the corner of his mouth turned up briefly and impulsively grinned back. He gave her a short nod, which she returned happily, before closing his eyes and resting his chin on his chest.

Kagome lowered herself back into her husband's arms and rested the side of her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure what that exchange-or lack there of-between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru was all about, but she figured it would be alright to let them handle it themselves for now. If, after a couple of days, it seemed like nothing was changing then maybe she'd interfere. After all, they were her family.

oooo

InuYasha watched his brother and the mate he held leave from beneath his lashes. He'd heard Kagome muttering about how-in her own words-'at times like these she wished she hadn't taken the rosary off the baka's neck' as she jumped down from the tree. That had almost made him laugh causing a grin to split his face for a moment as he'd thought about it. He imagined his refusal to talk had made her want to 'sit' him a couple of times while she was sitting in the tree with him.

And _that _was what was strange.

_How did Kagome get up in the tree in the first place?_ Unfortunately he hadn't been paying attention at the time to answer that question himself. He figured it might have something to do with the new powers InuYasha had sensed when Kagome came back after she'd… _died_ or the powers she'd displayed when fighting the Obake… but he couldn't be sure since he hadn't witnessed the display for himself. He'd meant to ask her when she'd first showed up looking different and wearing those strange garments, but they'd been busy at the time and he'd forgotten in all the commotion that had followed. And since he hadn't seen her use the powers-_until_ _now_- since then he hadn't really thought anything of it; having other things on his mind.

He wondered if, perhaps, Sesshoumaru might know, but doubted the asshole would tell him even if he did, so the question was mote anyway. His best bet was to ask Kagome about it himself the next time he had a chance to, he decided. Silently he wondered just how powerful the miko had become. Her scent was also a bit different, he'd noticed, but it was only when she used the new powers. An earthy scent seemed to wrap itself around her, weaving itself into her usual scent of lilacs and vanilla. A small piece of the other scent seemed to stick around though, even after she was no longer using any power. It was almost as if it was becoming apart of her a piece at a time.

It was very puzzling, but he didn't sense any danger or threat in the earthy smell. Yet, InuYasha would still like to know what it was.

He sucked in a deep breath and released it as he rested against the tree's thick trunk. His ears twitched involuntarily as he recognized the sound of Jaken yelling at the children not too far away and guessed they must have finished digging the little toad up. _Sometimes_ _Kagome_ _had_ too _nice_ _a_ _heart_; he scoffed to himself with an audible grunt. He'd found the children's treatment of their frog-like guardian quite funny. The fact they were able to separate the toad from his beloved staff was something to admire at the very least.

He blinked in surprise as Jaken came crashing through the bushes below, screaming at the top of his lungs.

InuYasha's ears flattened themselves to his head as he sat up straight. He yelled down at the small kappa demon in irritation, "HEY! CUT THAT OUT YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

Jaken didn't even spare the stupid hanyou yelling in the tree a look as he continued to run for his life. Why his lord continued to torture him so, he'd never understand. He'd tried countless times to tell his Lord Sesshoumaru that children, both ningen and youkai, were evil, but did his master listen to him? No. He just continued to take in more. If he could only get a moment to activate the Staff of Heads… but then his lord's mate would most likely kill Jaken before he could explain what happened. Not to mention Lord Sesshoumaru seemed almost _fond_ of the little ningen girl, Rin. And there was no way he was messing with the other ningen child. _The demon slayer would definitely _kill_ me if I harmed that boy. _Suddenly he paused as afrightening thought popped into his mind. What if his master Sesshoumaru and his new mate had children-and they _would_! His lord needed an heir… Would Lord Sesshoumaru insist Jaken watch them too? His heart nearly stopped at the horrifying thought.

Jaken sighed, inwardly, to himself as he remembered to scream for help as continued to run away. There was nothing else he could do. "HELP, LORD SESSHOUMARU! PLEASE!"

InuYasha shook his head in disgust as the yelling toad continued to scream and run pass him into the castle. The children, with Shippou in the lead, were right behind the demon as they yelled threats at Jaken's back. He watched them until they were out of sight before resting his head back against the trunk as he settled himself back into his previous position against the tree. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes as his mind returned to the subject that had been bothering him for so long.

Things had changed since his best friend had married his brother. He was still trying to come to terms with it even though one whole season and the beginning of another had already passed since the day of the ceremony. How was he to keep the only person who'd ever meant something to him when they were mated to his brother; the one person who could care less whether InuYasha lived or died? And… would Kagome, one day, come to feel that way too? He'd heard the promise she made before going back inside with Sesshoumaru and the only thought that had run through his head was; _for how long?_

He knew he'd screwed things up where Kagome and he being together were concerned, but he didn't want to lose her friendship too. However it may seem to others, the miko was important to him. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her and he'd rather have her in his life-if only as a friend-then not have her at all.

She was the first person to ever keep a promise to him. The only person to ever stick around despite all his faults and all the things he'd done to push her away and get her to do just that; leave. Kikyou had left him, his mother had left him, and even… Sesshoumaru… had left and _all_ of them had promised they wouldn't leave him. He'd learned to respect Kagome for her courage in taking responsibility for her own actions even when those actions were a simple mistake anyone could have made. Slowly, he'd come to think of her as a friend as she continually risked her life to save his. And… he'd grown to love her as she always stuck by his side, even when it was dangerous for her to do so. Kagome had never turned her back on him, always believing he could do whatever it was he set out to do. Of course, there were times when she had to leave, for whatever reason, but she always came back. _She always came back…_

Now, after all that they'd been through, was he going to lose her anyway? It wouldn't hurt as bad if it was because of something out of the miko's control. Like death… like _his mother… _but death had nothing to do with it.

Could Sesshoumaru and he _both_ keep her? Neither one of them had ever been really good at sharing. _No one had ever wanted to share with him._

How many times during his childhood was he kicked out of games or told he couldn't play with some other kid's toys? How many times had someone destroyed or stolen his toys just because they belonged to him? Even the servant's children hadn't wanted to play with him. His mother had always tried to make him feel better by telling him it wasn't his fault, but every time a reason came that she had to say it, it became harder and harder to believe until it reached the point that he'd stopped believing it all together.

…_InuYasha hid himself behind his mother's skirt as he buried his face between the folds of thick cloth. _

_Once again the village children were being mean and refusing to play with him. This time that had stolen the new ball his mother had given him and when he'd asked for it back Masachi and his brother had taken a needle and punctured it, making the ball loose all its air. InuYasha's heart had broken as he watched his new toy being destroyed. He'd fought valiantly not to cry in front of the mean boys, but when they'd thrown the deflated cloth on the ground at InuYasha's feet then ran off he couldn't fight back the tears any longer._

_Eyes brimming and tears streaming down his face, he'd run all the way home to his mother._

_Some of the other children had chased him home, taunting him, and that's when his mother had stepped outside to confront the nasty little children. That's when InuYasha had moved to hide behind his mother and away from the evil looks the other kids were directing at him. Why did they hate him so much? He didn't want to be different!_

"_Go home all of you! Leave my son alone. He has done nothing to any of you!" spoke his mother harshly. "Would it really be so bad to allow him to play with you?"_

_InuYasha peeked out at the children, but looked away when he didn't see any changes in there expression. If anything, they seemed to be even angrier then they were before._

"_He's a filthy half-breed!" yelled one child with his nose scrunched up. "Why would we ever want to play with him?"_

"_Yeah!" the others shouted in agreement._

"_He probably has bugs! EWW!" screamed a little girl as her pigtails bounced around as she shook her head in disgust. _

_InuYasha looked up at his mother's face and wondered at the sadness in her eyes. He felt the tale-tale burning sensation grow behind his eyes again as he realized he was making his mother sad again._

"_Why indeed?"_

_InuYasha had frozen as the familiar, quiet voice edged in ice reached his ears. He hadn't even heard him walk up or smelled his scent on the air. All he could smell was his own tears and the familiar scent of his mother with a slight touch of something salty in it. He turned to look in the newcomer's direction and noticed that he wasn't the only one who hadn't heard his big brother's approach. From the frozen looks of fear on the other children's faces he figured none of them had seen him either_

_The children stared at the beautiful youkai with a mixture of awe and fear. They all knew who _that_ demon was-who didn't?-and they each prayed silently that the taiyoukai wasn't there for them._

"_You-you're l-lo-lord Seshou…" one kid tried to stutter out, but completely lost his nerve and trailed off when the Taiyoukai focused his full attention on him. Then, with a sudden stroke of courage, the boy sucked in his breath and ran passed the inu-youkai as fast as his legs would carry him._

_InuYasha's eyes widened as he watched the little boy who'd called him filthy trip and roll down the hill trying to get away from his brother. Mirth lit his eyes as in a matter of moments the rest of the children, who'd been frozen with fear, suddenly followed the first boy down the hill._

_He grinned up at his brother as he skipped out from behind his mother and shot over to wrap his small body around Sesshoumaru's right leg. His eyes were shining in gratitude as he tilted his head back to stare at the taller demon. Sesshoumaru hadn't even bothered to look down at him, instead he kept his eyes on Lady Izayou, but that hadn't stopped InuYasha from hearing what his brother said next._

"_Let go koru."…_

Inuyasha blinked as the memory faded. Strange; the last time he'd thought of that incident he hadn't remembered that last part… All he'd remembered was crying into his mother's skirts. It was the last time he'd ever cried… until she died. After that he'd never cried again.

He sat forward suddenly as he sensed someone near, watching him. Searching the gardens he looked towards the ground and blinked as he encountered another familiar gaze but this time a deep violet and not blue.

"Monk."

"Hello InuYasha," responded Miroku politely.

InuYasha tilted his head in thought as he heard the friendly reply but noticed the warmth didn't quite reach the houshi's eyes. He sniffed the air lightly and frowned. _Since when could Miroku hide his scent?_ Something was definitely wrong with the monk he thought as he remembered Kagome's comments from earlier.

"You're hiding something houshi," spoke InuYasha out-right. Never one to beat around the bush on many things, he jumped down from the tree and approached his friend. He noticed the slight widening of Miroku's eyes as he neared the large bolder he was perched on.

Miroku watched the hanyou cross his arms as he came to a stop in front of him. He toyed with the thought of telling him for a moment before discarding it altogether. While he had no doubt InuYasha would be the one to understand more then any of the others the hanyou wasn't known for having an understanding side and he wasn't sure how InuYasha would react to finding out he'd been lied to… and for so long.

_Would any of them forgive me? Would Sango?_ He hadn't really ever thought about it before having kept the secret for so long, but he would have to tell them soon. He wasn't sure for how much longer he'd be able to hide the truth now. Out of all his friends, including the Taiyoukai, he felt Lady Kagome would probably be the one to forgive him first. It was in her nature to do so. But as for InuYasha and Sango… he didn't know. They were more alike then either cared to admit. Both had hot tempers and difficulty trusting others. He had a feeling they would be the hardest to tell. As for Sesshoumaru… he wasn't sure. The inuyoukai was an enigma and very hard to predict. While everything you knew about the young taiyoukai pointed to him not caring one bit over what Miroku was hiding, for some reason Miroku had the feeling that the youkai wasn't going to be happy with him.

It was going to be even harder hiding it when the High Lord arrived tomorrow. He'd heard many things about the Council Leader and one of those things was that nothing got passed the demon. Apparently the High Lord was of the Ancient Race… _if that was possible_… and his powers were unrivaled.

Miroku sighed as he looked away from his friends piercing gaze.

"I'm not hiding anything InuYasha. What makes you think I am?"

"Bull shit, Miroku," stated InuYasha evenly. "I _know_ you're hiding something. I don't know what it is, and frankly, as long as you're not in any danger I don't give a damn."

Miroku turned back to him then and narrowed his eyes as he studied the hanyou to see if he really meant what he'd just said. When he didn't detect any harshness in InuYasha's face or demeanor he relaxed a bit and gave the hanyou a genuine smile in gratitude.

"Thank you InuYasha. I appre-"

"I wasn't finished," spoke InuYasha, cutting him off as he stared at his ningen friend. "I don't like being lied to, so don't do it. If you're hiding something; fine. I'd be the last person to accuse someone of keeping secrets, but don't lie to my face and tell me you're not because I know you are. You're cloaking your scent and you've never done that before. Whether it's a new ability or not, doesn't matter. The fact you're doing it is proof enough."

Miroku watched him quietly as he took in what he'd said. After a moment he nodded slowly. Whether in agreement or admission, he didn't clarify. Letting InuYasha interpret the action in what ever way he chose.

"Hn," grunted InuYasha taking the nod as and admission. "You'd better decide what you're going to do about that. And if I were you I'd do it soon."

"Why?" he inquired, more or less admitting he was hiding something.

"Because now you have the women concerned. And if Kagome's concerned long enough you're going to have to deal with Sesshoumaru's _concern_… if he isn't already. You don't want that."

Miroku blinked. InuYasha was right; he didn't want that.

InuYasha grunted satisfactorily when he saw he'd gotten through to the monk. He turned and began to walk away as he spoke over his shoulder. "Just figured you'd like to know what you're dealing with here. I had a feeling you had forgotten who's home we're a guest in."

Miroku remained quiet as InuYasha disappeared into the castle. He hadn't thought of the situation that way. He figured he had even less time to decide on a course of action now. He sighed inwardly as he shut his eyes to think.

It also hadn't escaped his notice that InuYasha had said "we're" and not "him". Apparently, the hanyou thought of himself as a guest there too. He didn't like that, he thought with a frown. No one should feel like a guest in there father's home.

OOOO

"We'll make camp here tonight."

"Why?" asked Sorin as he turned to eye his father. "We aren't very far from the western border now. We can reach the Western Lands in less than six hours." He narrowed dark blue almost black eyes on his father then. "Sesshoumaru _is_ expecting us isn't he?"

"Of course he knows we are coming," answered Damascus with shrug of his shoulders. Long, jet black hair hung to the middle of his back waving gently with the breeze as he returned his son's gaze.

Sorin studied his father's face for a moment as he saw something in his silver eyes that he couldn't quite identify. "Then why are we making camp?"

"Because," he replied as he clasped his hands behind his back, "there is something that I have not told you and your sister about the reason for this visit."

Sachiko had been standing not to far away listening to there conversation with half an ear. While she was happy she'd be going to see her friend who she hadn't seen in years she didn't really care whether they arrived there that night or the following day, so she hadn't really given the conversation her entire attention, but hearing what her father had just said, she turned around to face them.

"What is it Father?" she asked with a touch of concern. "Is there a problem? And if so, why did you not tell us earlier? We would have moved faster."

Damascus looked between his two children with pride. They were twins sporting the same pale blue hair. The only difference in them were the color of there eyes and their gender with Sorin being male and Sachiko a female. True, they weren't his by blood but he loved them more then he ever imagined he'd love anyone and he knew they were not going to like what he was about to tell them. They cared for family a lot and despite how much InuTaisho's son disliked the idea, they considered Sesshoumaru family.

"You remember how I told you we were heading to the Western Lands because of the Council? " He waited for there nods before continuing. "Well it seems the Council is not happy with our Sesshoumaru."

"What has he done now?" asked Sachiko with a slight grin.

"He has taken a mate."

The smile fell from Sachiko's face as Sorin blinked. They hadn't expected that. They hadn't thought Sesshoumaru would ever take a mate… or at least not for many more years. It was a fact the inuyoukai didn't think very highly of many of the female youkai he'd come across and he _never_ hesitated to let them know.

"Sesshoumaru has taken a mate?" spoke Sachiko with a look of disbelief. She was trying to think of any youkai who could have possibly caught the Ice Kings attention.

"Yes."

"Well…" began Sorin slowly. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be under other circumstances. I have not decided yet, since I have never met the female in question," he shrugged. "It seems the Council is not happy with his choice and wish to put her through the Rite."

"She hasn't gone through it yet?" asked Sorin with a note of wonder in his voice.

"No. She hasn't."

"So, what you're telling us is that a few… okay _a lot_" she corrected herself when her brother lifted an eyebrow at her, "of women have decided that they're better for the position then her and want to challenge her."

"To put it simply; yes," he grinned at his daughter as a spark lit his silver eyes.

"Then deny them they're claim and get it over with," she shrugged, identical to his own. "Besides, if Sesshoumaru has chosen her I doubt we'll be able to change his mind. He doesn't do anything lightly."

"My thoughts exactly," he nodded. "The only problem with that is _who_ he has mated."

"Who did Sesshoumaru mate?" asked Sorin after a moment of silence. Deciding someone had to ask the question.

He looked between his father and his advisor, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, when his father did not offer up an immediate answer.

"A ningen."

Sorin blinked. He must have heard him wrong, because he could have sworn it sounded like his father just told them Sesshoumaru was mated to a _ningen_.

"What?"

"And not just _any_ ningen either," he continued in a grave voice. "No. Sesshoumaru has gone and mated the Shikon Guardian, Lady Kagome."

"WHAT?" screamed Sachiko. She stared at her father as her voice rung through the forest of trees around them. She'd remained quiet as she'd heard her father say the word ningen and figured she'd heard him wrong and he was going to correct it soon, but now… He couldn't be serious! _Could he?_

Sorin's ears twitched from his sister's scream. He grinned inwardly as a sudden thought popped into his mind. _You are your Father's son after all Sesshoumaru…_ He had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to prove to be very interesting as he tried to picture the female ningen who was able to catch the attention of the Ice King himself. He'd heard many things about her beauty, but he figured she had to be more then beautiful to hold Sesshoumaru's interest.

He couldn't wait until morning.


	3. The Dragon King

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who is still with me and reading my stories. I apologize for the overly long wait. All I can say is crap happened and I had to step back into the real world and put my stories on hold. I'm back now and hopefully it will remain that way until I can at least finish the stories I have started..

And a special thank you **Wendy** and **Deborah**, my betas, who have stuck by me through everything. And who have made this chapter – and all those before it – readable! Lol

If you would like to sign up to be on a Notify list for this story you can find a link on my profile page.

__

He is a king who fears nothing; he is a king who desires nothing!  
-_Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

Chapter 3: The Dragon King

"Sesshoumaru has mated… a_ ningen_?" asked Sachiko in a mild state of shock. She never thought she'd_ ever_ hear those words. Not after the kind of past he had. Just the thought of it puzzled her. What could have possibly gotten Sesshoumaru to mate a human? It wasn't like him… While she, personally, had nothing against a youkai taking a ningen for a mate she'd never imagined Sesshoumaru would be one to follow his father and all the youkai before him who had done such a thing.

The Taiyoukai was_ very_ upfront about his complete disregard for humans. He found them to be inferior, unnecessary and-for lack of a better word-_filthy_. The fact that he'd gone and bonded with one caused Sachiko not just a little bit of concern. She wasn't sure whom she should be worried about though; Sesshoumaru or the woman he'd taken for a mate. He wasn't known for his affinity for humans – rather the opposite.

Sachiko rubbed two fingers on the point between her eyes as she wondered if perhaps she was wrong in thinking there wasn't any truth to the rumors of the young Lord of the Western Lands traveling around with his toad advisor and a little human girl. She'd immediately dismissed the rumors when she first heard it but now… she couldn't help but wonder if she was a little too hasty in her decision.

"So it would seem," replied Damascus with a light shrug.

"Is that why we're going there? To tell Sesshoumaru he can't mate the miko?" she asked worriedly.

"Can you see anyone telling_ Sesshoumaru_ what to do and getting away with it?" he asked with an arched brow. "No," he shook his head, answering both of their questions, "that is not why we are going to the west, but there are concerns that must be addressed."

"Concerns?" she narrowed her eyes as she looked from her father to her brother to her father's advisor and back to her father again. "_Concerns_ like what?"

"We will discuss everything when we reach our destination. I do not plan to repeat myself, so it shall wait for when I can tell Lord Sesshoumaru as well."

Silence fell between them for a moment before she nodded her head in reluctant agreement. She'd accept that answer… for now.

Silently she raised her bared knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she watched him quietly from her perch at the end of their bed. Though he hid it well she could see the tension in the width of his shoulders and the stiffness of his spine as he stood with his back to her watching the sky darken as evening set in. Her palms almost itched from her wanting to go to him and massage the broad shoulders that he held so ridged, but she remained where she was sitting, watching him.

Kagome lowered her chin to rest on her knees as her heart filled with concern for her mate. Over the years of knowing him-and the last few months of being mated to him-she'd learned to notice the slight, almost unnoticeable signs that pointed out his aggravation. Something was weighing heavily on his mind and she had a suspicion it had to do with their guest who was due to arrive in less then fourteen hours.

"Why is he really coming here?" she asked quietly as she kept her eyes focused on his back. "I know there's more to this visit then what you've told me."

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly as he continued to gaze out the window. He'd wondered how long it was going to take her to voice her suspicions while, at the same time, hoping she wouldn't ask him at all.

His mind was heavy with the things he was certain Damascus was coming there for and all the things he wasn't certain of While he knew his choice of mate was one reason for the High Lord's visit he very much doubted it was the_ only_ reason. Despite what was claimed in the High Lord's note he knew that a mating, even one as unconventional as his own, would not have brought the High Lord to his doorstep. There was something more going on.

Whatever it was that had the High Lord leaving his castle it was something important enough that Damascus didn't believe it was safe to be put in writing… and was best delivered in person. Apparently there was someone in Sesshoumaru's household the High Lord did not trust since Sesshoumaru doubted anyone-ningen or youkai-would be bold enough to be a traitor inside the High Lord's home.

The fact that there was someone in his home who had not been invited by himself was another problem... that he'd deal with very soon.

Whoever they were they_ would_ die for daring to step foot beneath Sesshoumaru's roof and place those important to him in danger. His claws dug into his palms as he held his anger in check. It did him no good to get angry while the face of his enemy remained in the shadows. He would soon discover their identity… and once he found out who set the traitor in his home…_ then_ they too would die.

Sesshoumaru was not about to tell all this to Kagome yet though. He would wait to hear what Damascus had to say and then he would decide what his mate needed to know. Whatever Damascus had to say about his mate he would not allow Kagome to be harmed or disrespected.

What belonged to him; he kept.

Gracefully he turned his back to the window and faced her. His eyes took in her folded form as she sat with her hair cascading in waves down her back and over her shoulders, framing her face in pink and black, to lie gently against the raised futon beneath her. Her large blue eyes sparkling brightly seemed to glow as they held his hostage. He'd never imagined he'd find a ningen as beautiful as he thought her to be.

As his golden eyes held hers, for the first time Sesshoumaru thought he understood what his father felt when he looked at InuYasha's mother. There was nothing he wouldn't do or give the enchanting vision before him.

"It's not important," he replied smoothly.

Kagome watched him quietly as he refused to answer her question with a true answer. She knew he was doing it to protect her and, while she loved him even more for it, it frustrated her. She didn't_ want_ him to always protect her. She wanted him to_ talk_ to her!

"I get the feeling it is," she breathed quietly with a sigh. "Why won't you talk to me?"

He moved towards her slowly, coming to a stop beside her. Kagome tilted her head back as to keep eye contact as he stood, towering, over her. Reaching out a hand he gently ran a finger along the soft flesh of her cheek.

"There is nothing I have a need to say," he responded as he leaned down towards her. Softly he placed his lips against the crescent moon on her forehead that was a smaller version of his own. "You will know soon enough," he continued, lips still pressed to her forehead.

Kagome shuddered as a heat wave ran through her and down her spine starting from her the place his lips were touching her. Sharply she sucked in her breath as he began to run his mouth down over her right eye then down the bridge of her nose to rest on the tip for a second before continuing down, over her top lip to come to a stop against her mouth.  
She released a shaky breath as she opened eyes she didn't remember closing to stare straight into intense amber orbs. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw the lust he didn't try to hide.

"Ooh you're good," she breathed out against his mouth, "but you won't distract me so easily. I know your tricks…"

He grinned.

She swallowed convulsively, her tongue darting out to wet lips that suddenly felt dry, only to lick his lips instead. As her stomach dropped she knew why it wasn't a good thing for him to smile.

"That's cheating..." she whispered.

Her eyes widened as she saw something flash in his eyes from her touch; yet he remained perfectly still. Suddenly she realized he was allowing her to make the next move and with it set the pace for what was_ definitely_ to come.

Kagome felt nervous; she'd never initiated their lovemaking before. But as she stared into his eyes she couldn't help feeling intrigued and not just a little empowered. It was almost as if he was_ daring_ her to take the lead.

Gathering her courage around her she gave him a determined look, accepting his challenge, before shutting her eyes and opening her mouth more.

"I'm not going to forget," she warned, pulling back from him to speak, looking him in the eyes, before slowly moving back in.

Gently she traced his mouth with her tongue before licking across his bottom lip and wrapping her own lips around it. Slowly she drewthe slightly fleshy appendage into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

Bringing her hands up to either side of his face she felt a spurt of excitement shoot through her as she felt him shake slightly. Releasing his lower lip she ran the tip of her tongue back and forth across the space between his lips, pressing lightly, not forcing entrance but waiting for him to allow it.

Sesshoumaru was shocked when he felt a shudder rack his tall frame. She'd never kissed him like that before! It was taking all his will power to hold back the beast in him that was growling for him to take her and slam into her hard. He was already stiff and he had yet to even touch her. He lost the battle completely when suddenly her tongue dipped pass his slightly parted lips to rub against his own before retreating to lick along his upper lip this time.

Growling, he dived in to ravage her mouth as his right hand came up to pull firmly on her hair, tilting her head back for greater access.

Kagome hummed in her throat as she surrendered to his attack. Throwing her arms around his neck she stuck her fingers in the silky strands of his hair as her tongue did battle with his.

Sesshoumaru straightened, bringing her up with him as he brought the hand in her hair down her back to meet his other hand on the soft curve of her backside. Rubbing his hands down the back of her thighs he guided her legs around his waist then back up to her behind to press her tightly against him.

Taking the hint, Kagome locked her ankles behind him as she whimpered, undulating against him. She sighed into his mouth as she felt the coolness of the sheets at her back as he laid her down. Kagome arched up against him as he came to rest on top of her. She melted as her body went up in flames as her mate used his hands, mouth and body to send her senses reeling once more.

oooo

Sliding the door open, he stuck his head out. Looking both ways before quietly slipping into the hall, he made his way on silent feet to the lord of the castle's office. Pausing outside the double sliding doors he looked behind him once more then focused his hearing on his surroundings before slowly sliding the doors open just enough to slip inside and closing them behind him.

He leaned back against the door as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. For the second time in his life he cursed his luck at being a raccoon youkai instead of a neko or something similar. While his eyes were good a neko's were better. His hazel brown eyes flashed in victory when he spotted the large desk about twenty feet in front of him.

He quickly moved towards it hoping he'd find something to send to his master. Nervously he searched the desk and all of its compartments, making sure to conceal his scent so the young lord would not detect it later. He'd been inside the Western castles for nearly a fortnight and had yet to find anything of use. Now that he knew the High Lord would be arriving there in the morning he had a feeling that it was something his master would want to know about. His master was finally close to getting his hands on the Eastern Lands and he didn't want it to be his fault if something got in his way. His master would kill him.

Suddenly he froze as his hand fell on a piece of parchment baring a familiar seal. Lifting the paper from the drawer it had been slipped in to, examining it more closely, he grinned to himself as it was confirmed that the seal was, indeed, that of Damascus, Tribunal High Lord.

Silently he thanked Kami and any other God who must have been smiling on him for the inu-lord's unusual carelessness at leaving the letter in a place where it could be seen by prying eyes. If he was a less capricious demon he might have found such easy pickings suspicious, but since he wasn't the small warning went over his head unnoticed. He said a silent incantation that with a flash of blue light produced an identical piece of parchment out of thin air. Touching the tip of his index finger to the page he whispered another spell and watched as kanji, identical to the first, appeared down the page. He laid the newly produced letter down on the desk just as the High Lord's signature and sealed formed. He could see the imperfections in the copy of the High Lord's seal made with his magic as to the original, but decided not to worry about it – no one was capable of copying the High Lord's seal exactly. Once he compared the two letters and made sure they were truly the same-nothing being missed-he quickly slipped the original back into the drawer and rolled up the copy.

Moving towards the window he slipped a hand inside his left sleeve and pulled out a thin, hollow bamboo stick about six inches long with five tiny holes carved into the top of it and an opening at both ends. Leaning out the large window he covered four of the five holes with his fingertips as he lifted the stick to his lips and blew lightly through the opening at the top. The small reed produced a small fluttery tune into the night air before he put the stick back into his sleeve and waited.

Moments later a large black hawk landed on the ledge next to him. Promptly he wrapped the letter around one of the animal's legs as he spoke quietly.

"Take this to master, Juno," he instructed. "Tell him the High Lord will be arriving here in the morning."

The hawk gave him a small peck on the hand before turning around and taking to the skies on silent wings once more.

He watched the bird disappear into the night sky before tiptoeing back towards the room doors. Freezing near the opening, his heart rate sped up as he sensed someone in the hall outside the door. He couldn't tell who it was without risking his own scent being detected, so, with a nervous shutter, he shut his eyes and prayed whoever was out there would move on soon.

Only a few seconds-_that felt like an eternity_-passed before he heard the presence in the hall finally continue pass the office and out of the hall. Figuring it must have been a servant doing their rounds, he only waited a few seconds to give the servant time to get further away before slipping into the hall and shutting the door behind him. As he made his way down the hall in the opposite way of the one who was just there before him he hoped that whatever business his master had for him spying on the young inu lord would end soon. He had a feeling the taiyoukai was getting suspicious and he'd rather face his master's disappointment then be caught by Lord Sesshoumaru, son of InuTaisho, in the taiyoukai's home…_ uninvited_.

As he slid silently around the corner and out of the hall he never detected or noticed the pair of amber eyes boring into his back watching him.

ooo

Dark crimson eyes watched, without difficulty, the large bird as it passed over head and toward the east. Perched high in the tall oak tree he turned back to stare at the castle a good distance away from him. Leaning his back against the thick oak, he shifted his legs to lie along the branch to make himself comfortable as he decided to take his night rest in the tree.

Change was coming. He could feel it in the breeze. After 400 years he welcomed a little change... and perhaps the chance to put right his past mistakes. He was sure that whatever was coming it would have something to do with the occupants of the castle in the distance and, no doubt, the young inu-lord and his new Lady would play a part as well. But the change would not come easy if the sight of the bird was any indication. He knew very well who the bird's master was and was sure it would mean trouble those inside the castle very soon. With the High Lord arriving tomorrow, if things weren't handled carefully there was a good chance that a war would be waged.

While he'd rather leave and let the participants play out the game on their own something inside him was telling him to stay close. And after living by his wits and instincts for so long he'd learned to listen to them. Crossing his arms over his chest he gave the night sky one last look before shutting his eyes and resting his chin on his chest. As his long hair fell forward, shielding his face on either side, he tuned out the natural sounds of the forest as he prepared to sleep.

Before drifting into oblivion he had the fleeting thought that the next few days were going to be interesting

ooo

Wrapping his arms around his sleeping miko Sesshoumaru turned his head to the window as his heightened senses picked up the soft swish of feathers in the wind. His eyes hardened when he identified the cause of the sound as he watched the outline of a large bird heading in the direction away from the castle.

The spy had found the letter.

Now, he would wait for his enemy to make an appearance. He had a feeling with the High Lord's arrival tomorrow he wouldn't have to wait long. As for the spy… he'd deal with him soon.

No one entered his home without his permission or his knowledge… Someone would learn that fact very soon.

oooo

He sat perched on the open window sill, watching the sun rise in the horizon as his mind pondered over the events that were planned for the morning… and, more importantly, the guests scheduled to arrive.

Miroku sighed. He didn't have time for this, but he couldn't very well defy Lord Sesshoumaru. He was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He didn't need InuYasha to tell him the girls were worried about him and he was sure the word 'suspicious' could be used as well.

He didn't blame them. He'd be suspicious of him too if he were in their position. .He needed answers though and the list of people able to give them was, sadly, very short. There were a few answers he figured he already knew, but he wasn't sure since the answers he came up with didn't fit with what he always figured he knew about himself. It was making this whole ordeal a lot more puzzling then it should be.

With the grace of a feline he hoped down from his position and moved to the looking glass by the desk in the room he was occupying. Silently he studied his own features as he took in the markings on his face that hadn't always been there. How his eyes seemed to lean more towards violet or a deep purple then usual and knew he couldn't deny the truth that was staring back at him.

He had always been different, but he had always been able to keep it hidden, a secret, to keep away from those who thought they knew him best. And with everyday that passed his secret was becoming harder and harder to keep.

The glamour his mother had created for him was slowly losing its power. The effects weren't lasting as long as they usually had and he didn't know how to fix it. Even now he was able to use _all_ of his abilities – not just his speed – when still under the protection of the glamour. That hadn't been the case before. But, besides all that there was one thing that he needed an answer to more then everything else: _How was he related to Naraku? _

If there was one thing the events a couple of seasons ago taught him was that both he _and_ Naraku had been connected to the Takashi line somehow. And if they were both connected to them, then they were connected to each other. He may have been unconscious through part of the events that had taken place then, but he hadn't slept through that.

And despite what Lady Kagome said, the fact was he'd never known his father and it _was_ completely possible the evil hanyou could be his father… wasn't it? He needed to be sure.

Replacing the glamour, he checked to make sure his traveling pack was ready then, grabbing his shakujo, he moved towards the door to his room and slid it open. Stepping out he made his way down to the main hall as he hoped he'd be able to depart soon after the High Lord and his children arrived.

His senses tingled as he became aware of familiar aura behind him just as the sound of her footsteps reached his sensitive hearing.

Stopping, he turned and smiled at the lovely taijiya in greeting.

"Good morning, lovely Sango. Did you sleep well?"

She regarded him quietly for a moment as she fell into step beside him before replying, "As well as can be expected. You seem to have slept well Miroku."

"Sleeping is the time to give heavy thoughts a rest. I try to follow that line of logic whenever possible."

"And are your thoughts heavy houshi?" she asked lightly, keeping her gaze in front of her.

He gave her a side-long look from the corner of his eye, the moment stretching between them. "Sometimes… I wonder if there has ever been a time where they haven't been, Sango."

She stopped and turned to face him then. For a moment they just stared at one another as she watched his face close off, her chance to ask a question slipping away, and the cheerful expression he usually wore returned.

"Why –" she began only to cut herself off with a slight shake of her head. "Nothing. Never mind." She thought she saw something flicker in his eyes at that moment, but it was gone before she could be sure.

Sighing, she turned and began walking again. Apparently the inu brothers weren't the only ones who wore masks around there, she thought. Question was; just how long had the monk been hiding? She'd always assumed it begun after the events in the Eastern Lands… but, now she wasn't so sure. She'd been seeing that wide smile on his face from almost the moment she'd begun to travel with her friends so long ago…

And now she was beginning to think she was starting to see it for what it really was.

ooo

Kagome dressed carefully though one part of her resented the reason why. Today was the day she was to be put on _display_ for the High Lord for him to judge if she was good enough to be mated to Sesshoumaru. Of course, her being ningen she already knew what the answer would be – she didn't see any reason why she should have to go through the process when she was sure – like every other youkai – that the High Lord's mind was already made up.

Would he force Sesshoumaru to leave her? _Could_ he force Sesshoumaru to leave her? A year ago or even a month ago she would have told herself 'no' that no one could make Sesshoumaru do anything he didn't want to do, but after everything she'd heard of the High Lord… she wasn't so sure anymore.

And just the thought of being without him was scaring the crap out of her.

And he knew it. She was almost certain that Sesshoumaru could sense her fear, despite how hard she was trying to hide it.

Her hands shook every time she thought about the High Lord and her stomach was feeling so queasy that she'd decided to skip breakfast – knowing she'd only bring the meal back up.

She'd chosen to wear one of the altered kimonos Kaede had made for her; deciding against the traditional ones in her closet. Kagome knew traditional would likely be the best way to go, but she couldn't walk in the damn things and she'd rather _look_ unacceptable in front of the Lord instead of falling on her face… or constantly being caught by Sesshoumaru – no matter how greatly she enjoyed _that_ particular part.

Kagome gave a dejected sigh as she wrapped the soft cloth around her then, grabbing the fuchsia colored obi off the bed, began to tie it around her waist. It wasn't as difficult to do alone as it would have been since it wasn't the traditional type of obi, but a much smaller version. She'd taken the red and white set out of her closet - the one that matched her husband's – but because she was so nervous the Shikon powers had changed the kimono to a dark midnight blue and the obi to the fuchsia it currently was. She knew the cloth would change back to its rightful colors the moment she took them off, but she wanted them to be that way _on_ her.

It couldn't be helped though. The powers of the Shikon always changed her clothing when she was nervous or angry. The only way to change was for her to calm down… and that wasn't about to happen soon.

Sitting down at the desk she tried to brush her hair only to slam the silver-back brush down a moment later with a whispered oath; her hands were too unsteady to be any good. With a sigh she called for Usagi whom she knew was loitering right outside her bedroom door just waiting to be allowed in.

It took the rabbit youkai less then two seconds to be at her mistress's side. Usagi gave the back of Kagome's head a gloomy look as she realized her mistress had dressed herself again. She was forever reminding the young miko that the Lady of the West should not be dressing herself, but her mistress would never listen. She'd just smile sweetly at Usagi, giving the poor servant the feeling that the next time would be different, only for Usagi to be dismayed at finding her mistress had dressed herself again.

"You wanted me, my lady?" she spoke softly from Kagome's left after giving a deep bow.

Kagome turned to eye the servant that had been introduced to her by Jaken as her personal sevant. With her long chestnut hair and gleaming emerald eyes, Kagome thought her very pretty. She'd once asked the servant her age and Kagome's mouth had dropped when the girl had replied she'd just had her 226th birthday that spring.

Then the rabbit youkai had gave a girlish giggle at the look on Kagome's face and, with a grin, had informed her that in ningen years she was what ningens would call eighteen or thereabout. Usagi had then tried to explain how to calculate youkai seasons to ningen ones.

Why she'd never bothered to ask InuYasha or Shippou the same question in all the time she'd known them; she didn't know.

The information had, of course, made Kagome start calculating the age of the three male youkai in her life. Her eyes had bulged when she'd added InuYasha's fifty year siesta on to his age and discovered he was around twenty years old in human years, because even though he was half human his youkai side dominated when it came to aging. Her jaw had dropped when she realized her Shippou was at least a hundred years old in youkai years. Her surprise had been swallowed alive when she'd fallen to the floor with laughter when Usagi had helped her calculate her Mate's age.

Tears of mirth had mixed in with her laughter when, unfortunately, Sesshoumaru had entered the room and arched a regal brow at her. She'd hissed out the words "cradle robber" before succumbing to laughter once more. He'd only had to look at Usagi to get the entire story out of the servant girl before she'd, wisely, made a hasty retreat.

The door had barely been shut behind the girl – Kagome still laughing on the floor – when Sesshoumaru had proceeded to show his mate what a 451 summers-old -- or _36 years-old_ --youkai could do.

She never left the bedroom that day.

Kagome was brought out of her musing when her servant spoke.

"My lady, are you … alright?" questioned Usagi with a concerned look at the glazed look in her mistress's eyes. Her eyes widened in to worry when Lady Kagome's face began to flame like the color of Lord InuYasha's clothing. "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head at the rabbit youkai as she pressed her palms to her heated flesh. She shivered as she shut her eyes, trying to will the delicious images to go away.

Kagome opened shining blue eyes once she was sure the images were gone.

"_Kagome_ Usagi. Call me Kagome," she sighed, scrunching her nose. She hated being called 'my lady'. She never felt like the servants were talking to her when they called her that. Yet none of them, not even Usagi, would listen to her when she asked them to stop doing it.

"But my lady it is not appropriate for a servant to do this," she shook her head, eyes wide.

"It's disrespectful. My lord would have Usagi kil-"

"Please Usagi. I'll tell Lord Sesshoumaru know that I requested you call me by my name. You'll be fine. I promise," she smiled reassuringly. "We're friends aren't we Usagi?" she added when she saw the lingering hesitation in the rabbit-youkai's emerald eyes.

She waited for the servant's reluctant nod before producing a winning smile. "Great! Now… could you help me with my hair? I'm …" she showed the brunette her shaking hands, knowing the other girl would understand, "not able to do it myself."

"Of course my la- Kagome," nodded Usagi, correcting herself. She waited for her mistress to turn back around on her seat before stepping up behind her and gathering the long thick mass in her hands and raking the silky strands with her claws till they gleamed.

"Nothing too severe today Usagi," she instructed quietly, "I doubt I'll be able to carry it off right now."

"Of course Kagome," she responded absently, pausing to give the thick mane a thoughtful look.

Usagi smiled to herself as an idea came to her. She loved doing her mistress's hair; it was so thick and wavy with a natural curl at the end. She thought the pink colored highlights just made the mass of hair more beautiful.

Parting the hair across the middle with the claw of her small finger, she let most of the hair fall to hang down Kagome's back to her waist while she gathered the top half in one fist and twisted it into a loose knot at the back of Kagome's head. Grabbing a black comb with a large red carnation off the desk, she secured the knot in place.

Blinking, she watched in awe as the black and red comb changed to the same shade of pinkish purple as the highlights in her mistress's hair. She'd never get used to that, she thought with a shake of her head to clear it.

Moving to stand in front of Kagome, between her and the desk, she used her claws once more to pull a few strands from the knot to hang by Kagome's ears and frame her face

"There," smiled Usagi happily. "Lovely, yet soft; befitting the Lady of the Western Lands."

A light went out in Kagome's eyes then. "I hope so…" she whispered.

Usagi gave her mistress a sympathetic look then, knowing it wasn't her place, spoke anyway. "You worry my la- Kagome… when you should not. I've worked for the Taiyoukai a long time and have known him even longer. True, no one ever imagined he'd mate a ningen, but anyone who has ever _heard_ of the Taiyoukai will tell you he would never settle for anything less then he deserves."

Usagi stopped and looked towards the doorway when she felt a sensation at the edge of her senses.

"I-I appreciate what you're trying to do Usagi, really, but –"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not an easy youkai to… umm…," continued Usagi, cutting her mistress off, when whatever she'd sensed disappeared. She searched her mind for the right word, wanting to finish what she had to say before she lost her nerve to say it. "He is not an easy youkai to _live up_ to. He has much pride in himself and so he should. He is greatest of the Four Corners… and he chose _you._ Above all others, he chose you because _he_ finds you worthy. _Always_ remember that."

Kagome blinked. Eyes watering, she smiled. "Thank you Usagi."

Flushed with embarrassment at her boldness, she nodded. "You'll be fine Lady Kagome. When in doubt – think of him," she added with a girlish smile. "It makes you glow."

Kagome's eyes widened as her cheeks began to tinge again; understanding.

Stiffening, Usagi bowed with a whispered "my lady", forgetting her agreement with Kagome in her nervousness as she suddenly became aware of who was on the other side of the door. She quickly scurried out, never catching the look of approval in her master's eyes.

Turning to look over her shoulder Kagome just barely saw Usagi's tail as Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and shut the door. She'd already known he was there; somehow she was always able to sense when he was close. He just seemed to call to something inside her that was there only for him. Her eyes locked on his as she wondered how she would survive if the High Lord didn't accept them. She wished fervently that her mate would just tell her everything would be fine, like Usagi had, but she knew he wouldn't. He expected her to believe it without him having to say it.

Sesshoumaru took in her appearance as he stared back at her. He liked the way she was wearing her hair with most of it hanging loose down her back while light pieces framed her face. He noticed she was wearing her colors and how the deep blue made the bright blue of her eyes seem to glow against her tanned skin. He knew she'd plan to wear the red and white kimono that matched his own and while he had approved of the statement she wanted to make, he couldn't help admitting that her own colors looked much better.

There was one good side to her nervousness: She looked beautiful.

Kagome turned to sit sideways on the stool as she moved to face him somewhat. She froze when he began to growl and tilted her head at him in question. He'd known since the night before that she was worried, so why was he angry now? She narrowed her eyes at the strange look on his face. Was he angry? He didn't _look_ angry… but with Sesshoumaru looks could be deceiving.

"Sesshoumaru?" she breathed out in question.

The beast in him was trying to claw free. He could feel his blood heating as his hands seemed to itch to get on the flesh she'd just innocently revealed to him when she moved. When she turned towards him her left leg had slid out between one of the side slits in her kimono. He couldn't help but gaze hungrily at the shapely, tanned appendage that was revealed all the way up to her thigh. He could almost feel the warm flesh wrapped around him, pulling him in to the very heat of her like she had only hours ago.

He felt himself hardening and had to curb the urge to strike out at something because he couldn't act on his instincts right then.

"Cover yourself," he said roughly as a hint of red tinged his amber eyes a deep burnt orange.

Following the line of his gaze, Kagome looked down at her lap and gaped at seeing nearly her _whole_ leg hanging out; from foot to thigh. Quickly righting herself she looked up at him in embarrassment and nearly jumped five feet in the air, he was standing so close! She hadn't even heard him move.

"Stop _doing_ that!" she huffed at him. She couldn't believe he could still sneak up on her like that.

Standing, she wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her face into his chest. Slowly she breathed in the familiar scent and let it take the edge off her nerves. "I'm okay," she muttered into his chest, unfazed, knowing he heard her perfectly.

Gently he wrapped his hand around the end of her hair and gave it a firm tug, tilting her face upwards. Leaning down he fit his mouth against hers, lightly nipping her bottom lip as he coaxed them open. With precision he darted his tongue inside, languidly rubbing against hers and along the inside of her mouth, leisurely tasting her.

Kagome moaned deep in her throat as he slowly ended the kiss with a lick along the inside of her lower lip. Slowly she opened heavy lidded eyes she didn't remember closing as his mouth left hers. Staring into amber orbs she could read the question he didn't ask.

She found herself reassuring him when only moments ago she'd wanted him to reassure her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru studied her upturned face for a moment. Looking for any lingering doubt; he was satisfied when he found none. "Indeed."

He gave her one last look before releasing her to go make sure all was prepared for the High Lord's arrival. It wouldn't be long now.

Slipping her feet into a pair of ankle boots that were similar to Sesshoumaru's but made of deerskin - instead of goat - and had been dyed black with a two inch wooden heel added to them; Kagome followed her husband out of the room, turning in the opposite direction, she went in search of Sango.

ooo

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stopped, turned to his left and, with a tilt of his head, regarded the guard from the corner of his eye.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Norio bowed when his lord gave him his attention. "Masaki has spotted the High Lord and his companions. They should reach the castle grounds shortly, my lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Inform the rest of the guards," he instructed before turning away and continuing his walk.

Mentally he called for the servant, Usagi, as he walked and, therefore, wasn't surprised when she appeared a few steps behind him.

"My lord, you call for Usagi," she said softly, head bowed. Usagi tried to hide her nervousness, fearing she was in trouble, as she was fully aware her master had witnessed her earlier boldness with Lady Kagome.

Sesshoumaru could smell the rabbit youkai's fear. He had no intentions of harming the servant though. She had been out of line to speak as she had to his mate, but what she'd said had not been a lie… and she'd done it out of good intentions. He was well aware that Usagi had taken to her new mistress – had done so almost from the start – which was why he had given the youkai the position of being Kagome's personal maid.

He also knew his mate wasn't making it very easy for the servant.

"Find InuYasha and have him meet me in the guest hall. Find the rest of our guests as well. Lord Damascus will be arriving soon; everyone needs to be present. Then go and watch Rin and the children in the garden."

"Is Jaken to remain with the children as well, my lord?" she asked, looking up at the back of his head through her lashes for a moment before returning her gaze to her feet.

"No. Send the retainer to me," replied Sesshoumaru after a moment. He would rather leave Jaken with the children, but he knew the toad well enough to know he would feel hurt that Sesshoumaru didn't allow him to be present when the High Lord arrived.

Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes (as he'd seen Kagome do often enough) at the thought of the toad youkai being hurt if he didn't find the action just as ridiculous as the cause.

Waiting a moment longer for any other instructions, Usagi bowed, "yes my lord," than quickly turned to do as instructed. She couldn't help smiling and adding a whispered "thank you" to her master's back before leaving: he wasn't angry with her. The fact Sesshoumaru hadn't addressed the issue one way or the other was proof he held no anger towards the loyal servant.

Sesshoumaru heard the whispered words of gratitude, but did not respond to them as the servant disappeared around a corner to his right as he continued on his route towards the guest hall where he'd welcome the High Lord.

Then, soon after, he'd discover just what was going on in the Youkai Council… and what it had to do with him.

Having made it to the lower level, he walked a little further then turned to his left and entered the guest hall. He wasn't surprised to see his brother sitting in one of the chairs when he entered since he'd caught his scent the moment he'd reached the lower level.

InuYasha sat, chin resting against his chest with his bangs hiding his eyes as he watched his brother enter the room. At a glance, one would think he was sleep considering how still the hanyou was sitting. He'd toyed with the idea of not coming when the servant female had informed him of his brother's _summons_ but had dropped the idea at the pleading look in the servant's eyes. He doubted his brother would take his anger at InuYasha's disrespect out on Usagi, but he knew she wasn't so sure on the subject, so he'd come to find out what his brother wanted and had been surprised when he'd arrived to find the room empty.

Sesshoumaru did not usually allow others to beat him to a destination.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" he asked quietly, not in the mood for his brother's mind games.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at the hanyou's tone, but did not comment. They could fight later. "Lord Damascus will be arriving soon. When he does show some respect for father and do not be rude."

InuYasha looked up at him then. He narrowed his eyes; it wasn't like his brother to not be insulting.

"I know it will be difficult InuYasha, but try to show some kind of manners."

And there it was, he thought with a frown. "Fuck off, Sesshoumaru," he said with no real heat behind it; it _was_ his favorite line though. Lowering his chin once more, he shut his eyes, before adding, "I've met the Lord before, you know."

Since InuYasha wasn't watching, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to blink in surprise. _So he remembers some things. Interesting. _

He turned to look out the window beside him. "Indeed. You remember."

InuYasha fidgeted then. "Hn." A lot of his memories were resurfacing lately. If he had to pinpoint the change he'd have to say it started sometime after Kagome had gone in his head. He wasn't sure _why_ it was happening though. "It would seem there are a lot of things I'm beginning to remember," he said quietly.

Arching a brow, Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look at him in his peripheral vision. He admitted to himself a slight curiosity.

InuYasha caught the almost silent movement as his ears twitched. "Some things and… _others_… that I thought I remembered are not as I once thought," he said; not knowing how to tell the Taiyoukai that he remembered how things had once been different between them.

He wasn't sure if his brother ever really liked him, but he was now sure there was a time when his brother didn't _hate_ him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

_… InuYasha hid behind his mother's bedroom screen when he scented his brother approaching them. He quickly put out the candle so his brother wouldn't see his shadow in the corner behind the screen, barely making it, before his brother had entered the room. In his haste to hide he'd completely forgotten his brother would be able to smell him. _

He'd watched as his brother had stared down at his mother's prone figure lying on the mat inside the room. He was worried about his mother as he feared there was something very wrong with her. Her skin was clammy and she could barely keep her eyes open, even for him. Lately she'd been too tired and weak to even get out of the bed – no matter how much InuYasha had cried and begged. Her scent was steadily changing from the soft smell he knew to something strong and tart that hung heavily in the air. It was not a pleasant smell.

_But with all this change, he still didn't understand what was happening to her. _

When his mother opened her eyes and began to speak to his brother he moved closer to the screen's edge to hear what was being said.

"Lady Izayoi," spoke Sesshoumaru quietly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" breathed Izayoi as she stared at her stepson. No matter how much the young youkai had disapproved of her he'd never been particularly rude to her or her son. Now she had to entrust the only person left in this world that she loved to him. She was about to do the unthinkable and ask the young lord for his promise… and she prayed he'd give it to her.

She could not die in peace without it.

"I must ask a favor of you though I know you will not like it," she began, blinking away the tears in her eyes that were blurring what limited vision she had left. "But you understand I must ask it of you for there is no one else."

_When she paused, InuYasha blinked wide eyes when his mother's tears hit his nose. The smell took away some of his worry since the smell of her tears held some of the scent he was familiar with. His ears twitched when she began to speak again. _

"I must ask you to – when you leave here – to take Inu Yasha with you. I am dying and I can no longer care for him," she said, stating the obvious. "You must teach him what I have not been able to. Inu Yasha does not understand the world he has been born into or what it means to be a hanyou in such a world… though, sadly, he is learning."

_Inu Yasha looked from one adult to the other as his mother's tears came faster. He guessed she was too weak to even wipe her own tears for he knew she would have if she could. His mother did not like to cry in front of others. He could count on one hand how many times he'd seen his mother cry – and it usually was his fault._

"_He must be taught how to use what Touga has given him – something I could never do, regardless." She sucked in a painfully deep breath as she allowed the tears to roll freely from her eyes. "It will not be easy. Inu Yasha is stubborn, head strong, and because he is young his heart is easily bruised. Will you promise to do all of this?"_

_Not being able to stay still any longer, InuYasha darted out from behind the screen and fell to his knees beside his mother. Tears raining down his face, he spoke, "Mother, why are you giving me away? Don't you want me anymore? I promise I'll be good!" _

He cried as he buried his face in his mother's chest. The strange smell had become stronger and he knew whatever was wrong with her was getting worse. "I'll take care of you mother. Just tell me what to do," he mumbled against her.

"_Ohhh, InuYasha," Lady Izayoi cried as she used what strength she had left to wrap her arms around her son for the last time. "Of course I want you. I love you. There is nothing more important to me then you and if I could I'd stay with you forever, but my time is almost up. I'm so sorry, darling."…_

Inu Yasha shook his head to clear his mind of the sad memory. He'd never heard his brother's reply; he'd been too busy crying. His mother had died shortly after and had been buried by Jaken and a few others not too long after that. The entire time he'd hid behind his brother's legs, clutching tightly to his pants, as they'd lowered his mother's body into the ground. He figured Sesshoumaru had agreed to his mother's question, because soon after she was buried his brother had said " come Inu Yasha" and had taken him away never to return until Inu Yasha had gone back there on his own when he was much older.

He'd later learned from Sesshoumaru that his mother had died from a human ailment called the plague– something that would never affect him.

That was the last time Inu Yasha had cried until the incident at the cliff many, many season's later.

"A lot of memories…" he murmured to himself. Part of him really wished they'd stop.

Sesshoumaru turned around, fully, to look at him then. Seeing how Inu Yasha's shoulders drooped, for the first time he wondered what was going on with the hanyou. He refused to ask the question though. He doubted the half-breed would bother to tell him.

He looked over his shoulder as he sensed a presence heading their way. He watched impassively as the houshi walked in to the room. The monk had been hiding his scent, somehow, lately but Sesshoumaru could still smell him. The fact the ability was new to him showed through the monk's inability to hold the block continuously.

"I take it I'm not late," said Miroku as he moved through the doorway and only seeing the two of them. "Good morning Inu Yasha, Lord Sesshoumaru," he nodded at them both. "So, when does the High Lord arrive?"

Inu Yasha gave a light shrug in reply as he eyed his friend speculatively.

Sesshoumaru froze when he felt a shift in the protective shield around his lands. The shift was immediately followed by a strong presence moving pass the barrier just as he felt his shields restored.

"He is here," said Sesshoumaru softly as Jaken appeared behind the monk. He sent a mental message to Usagi as he waited for one of the servants to bring the High Lord to him.

ooo

Kagome froze and drew in a breath as she stood in the doorway of what she called the library as she felt a huge and powerful presence near by.

"What in the world was _that_?" she breathed in wonder. She'd never felt so much power.

"I imagine that was the High Lord," replied Sango who stood further in the room to the miko's left. She'd turned away from the window, where she'd been watching the children play in the large field below, when she'd heard Kagome gasp. "I guess he's here."

Kagome blinked then turned to her left. "Did you feel it too?"

Sango nodded. "Impressive isn't it? Dangerous..." she added in a whisper.

Kagome moved further into the room until she stood beside her friend near the window. Tilting her head, she studied her friend. Sango was dressed in a solid dark purple kimono the same shade as Miroku's robes with a light pink obi, both were made of the finest silk, and matched perfectly with her skin tone. She wore her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a leather strap and a pink comb with a carnation stuck near the base of her ponytail for decoration.

She looked lovely, thought Kagome, but she could see from the pensive look on Sango's face that something was bothering her friend.

"Sango," she began quietly, "are you afraid of the High Lord."

"What?" the exterminator turned surprised eyes to her friend and blinked when the question registered. "No," she shook her head with a half smile. "The High Lord is the most powerful youkai in the country, but he is known for his fairness as well as his power. Besides, he doesn't hunt ningen like some others. Which, I guess is a good thing since there isn't a human alive that would stand a chance against him."

Kagome stiffened. "He's… _that_ powerful?"

"Lord Damascus is said to be of the Ancient Race Kagome. I've never seen him for myself, but my father once told me that he was the only one of his kind who could successfully change into a humanoid form and hold it for long lengths of time."

Sango smiled to herself at the memory of her father. It didn't hurt so much to think of him now that she had Kohaku back.

"Papa use to tell us the more powerful the youkai the larger their true form is, and the larger the true form is even more power is needed for them to change into their humanoid form." She turned towards Kagome fully then. "And the Ancients were said to be _very_ large."

Putting that thought on hold for a moment, Kagome shook her head at the hideous monster that had come to mind at Sango's words. "Well if it's not the High Lord, what's wrong?"

Sango sighed and looked back out the window as she hugged herself, not really seeing what she was looking at.

Kagome was worried about her friend. She hadn't seen Sango look so sad since the time she'd realized Kohaku was alive and being controlled by Naraku. "It's Miroku isn't it?" It wasn't a question.

Sighing, Sango nodded.

"What's going on with him? He's been acting very strangely for a while now."

"I don't know…" she breathed quietly. She'd been wondering the same thing. "I think he's hiding something. I know he's keeping something from me."

"Really?" she blinked. Kagome had to admit she'd been thinking the same thing. "What do you think he could be hiding?"

Sango shook her head, "I don't know. As soon as I find out… you'll be the first to know."

"We'll figure it all out Sango, I promise. I'm sure Miroku's okay," she said with a sigh as she wrapped an arm around the taijiya. "For now, tell me something – what type of youkai is the Ancient Race?"

Surprised, Sango turned wide eyes on her friend. "You mean… you don't know?" She blinked when Kagome shook her head in the negative. "But, I always thought… when InuYasha fought Ryu- No one ever told you?" Her friend shook her head again. "Sesshoumaru hasn't told you what type of de-"

"Sango," Kagome cut in, rolling her eyes at the comical look on her friend's face. "No. I don't know. Now, will you tell me?"

"Well… remember Ryukotsusei?" she waited for Kagome's nod even as she watched the miko's eyes widen, before continuing, "He was of the Ancient Race. "

Kagome stared at her friend, wide eyed, as she tried to process what the taijiya had just explained. Ryukotsusei had been one of _the_ most powerful youkai they'd ever faced. True, InuYasha had ended up killing him, but the fight had not been easy. She was glad they were a lot stronger then they were back then.

"So what you're telling me is that Damascus, High Lord of the Tribunal is a… a…" she couldn't even finish; it was not what she'd been expecting… though she couldn't really say what she had been expecting, but she knew that wasn't it.

"Dragon," supplied Sango helpfully. "Lord Damascus is a dragon youkai. Rumor has it that he's an Elemental Dragon – the strongest type of dragon there is – and if he is as powerful as they say, I imagine his true form is as large as the late Dog General, if not larger."

Kagome recalled the size of InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's father's remains and swallowed nervously. Thinking of the power she'd felt only moments before she couldn't help, nodding to herself, as the thought of such a power having a large form making a sense in a disconcerting, yet logical, way.

"The taijiyas of my village preferred to call him… the Dragon King," said Sango, nodding solemnly.

Kagome blinked. She was about to be judged by… a _dragon. _Her head was beginning to feel a bit light as she tried to shake away the sudden blurriness of her vision. She needed to sit down. She raised a trembling hand to her forehead as the oddness of the situation was slowly becoming apparent.

Why would the High Lord of the Youkai Tribunal, who was well known for keeping to his own castle and land - the _most_ powerful youkai in the entire country, want to meet _her_? It didn't make sense! Regardless of whom she was married to, there was no way she merited this much importance.

Something else was going on.

"Something isn't right here…" she whispered to herself more than to anyone else. She raised her head to ask Sango a question when her servant Usagi appeared in the doorway of the room calling for her.

"Yes Usagi?" she replied.

"Lord Sesshoumaru requests you and Lady Sango in the guest hall," the servant bowed as she spoke. "The High Lord has arrived."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Usagi. We'll be right there."

"Yes my lady," said Usagi then silently bowed out of the room.

Turning back to Sango she stared at her friend a moment before giving a light shrug, trying her best to hide her nervousness. "I guess it's time."

She watched as Sango nodded then, after taking a deep breath, followed the exterminator out of the room.

ooo

Sesshoumaru stood opposite the High Lord with InuYasha on his left and the monk on his right. He gave a slight nod in greeting, his eyes flickering to the male and female on the either side of the Tribunal Lord, before returning his vision to the Taiyoukai.

Damascus smiled at the young lord. He could not get over how much the inu-youkai was growing to look more and more like his father. While he had his mother's beauty, there was no mistaking the strength and power of his father in the young lord's eyes. His eyes shifted to the hanyou who stood at the taiyoukai's left. There was no mistaking those eyes and that face. It made his heart smile to see the two brothers together again. He'd feared he'd never see such a sight in his lifetime again – and he had a _very_ long lifespan.

Slowly his vision flickered to the male on the other side of Lord Sesshoumaru. He could easily smell the magic surrounding the houshi. It wasn't very difficult if you knew where to sniff. The glamour he wore was old and was conflicting with the powers in him that were slowly awakening. They would be awakening faster if not for the glamour, he knew. With a slight widening of his eyes, he could easily see through the glamour to the hanyou below. Eyeing the monk's forehead he gave a mental nod at finding what he'd come to see then sighed to himself.

Now, that he'd seen the one in question, he knew the problem was not going to be an easy one.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," bowed Damascus in greeting. "It has been a long time."

"High Lord," responded Sesshoumaru with a similar bow now that Damascus had greeted him first, as was custom. "It has, indeed, been a while."

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to the other two in the room he could see once more. He wasn't to introduce the High Lord to his brother and the monk until Kagome arrived to be introduced first. As his mate she held precedence over everyone else.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," spoke Sachiko and Sorin simultaneously, as they often did in such situations. "It is good to find you healthy," added Sachiko with a small smile and a twinkle in her silver-blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well," began Damascus, eyeing his children and the Western Taiyoukai individually, "now that we've said hello… Sesshoumaru, where is this mate I've heard so much about? I admit, I'm curious to meet such a rare woman who could grab and hold the Lord of the West."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. He didn't care for the thought that his words provoked. He was not some fish who'd been hooked by the miko.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak his mind when a familiar presence near the doorway caught his attention. Turning to his right, he watched the entrance and wasn't disappointed when the two women appeared a moment later.

Kagome and Sango exchanged identical looks just before stepping through the doorway then coming to a halt. Seven pair of eyes turned in their direction.

Kagome could feel all eyes on her as she eyed the three newcomers; two males and one female.

The male in the middle, whom she guessed was the High Lord, stood a bit taller then Sessshoumaru with long, straight hair as black as her own had once been with a part down the middle so it could fall to either side of his face Silver eyes in a some-what tan face with sharp cheekbones. There were dark blue markings above his eyes similar to Sesshoumaru's and the symbol of the Tribunal on his forehead: an upside down 'E' with a scepter atop it. She knew the 'E' stood for _eternity_ and the scepter represented the High Lord's authority over all others. He had a strong build with wide shoulders and a narrow waist. He was dressed in black from his head to his feet in an outfit also a lot like Sesshoumaru's, but with a dark blue obi.

The other two – male on the Taiyoukai's right, female on his left – she guessed were twins. Both had the same beautiful pale blue hair that the female wore in a thick braid over her shoulder to her waist, while the male let his hang loose. They both had the same translucent skin with a peachy undertone, thick fluffy tails the same color as their hair and high cheekbones that tapered downward to a full mouth. Both were tall with slender builds, though neither height matched Sesshoumaru's or the High Lord's. The female wore a dark blue and silver double kimono shirt hanging loosely around her neck like that of a Geisha with a pair of dark blue baggy hakamas cinched tightly around her waist with a simple silver obi tied like a sash instead of the traditional way. The brother wore a kimono shirt and hakamas in only dark blue with chest armor like Sesshoumaru's.

The only difference between the twins besides their gender, that she could see, was their eyes, though both were of a lovely color. The male had eyes of a deep blue that seemed black when you looked at them in a certain light. While the females… the female's eyes were a beautiful silvery blue as if they could not seem to decide between the two colors.

All three were armed. The female had twin kitanas strapped to her, one on each side while her brother wore a fierce looking axe strapped tightly to his back and a sword at his waist. Lord Damascus carried three swords; two on one side, one on the other.

All three were beautiful.

Kagome could see them studying her and Sango as she'd just studied them. She tried not to fidget. Still, something wasn't right. Upon entering the hall she could have sworn she'd sensed _four_ unfamiliar auras, yet she only saw… _three?_ Where did the other presence go? She didn't see anyone leave and other then the two windows the door was the only way out. Besides that, she could still _sense_ the other presence.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she looked around the room once more before turning back to look at the other three. Kagome refused to believe she was going crazy. Tilting her head sideways in wonder she looked to Sesshoumaru to see if he sensed it to, but she saw he had his mask in place and therefore couldn't be sure.

She knew it was her duty to go and stand beside her husband, where she belonged, so he could introduce her. It was protocol and she knew Sesshoumaru would not speak to her until she did her part.

Squaring her shoulders, she started forward, taking the lead from Sango so that the taijiya followed behind her. Slowly she made her way to her husband, keeping her eyes on his the entire time.

Damascus watched the miko and the other female approach after they'd paused in the doorway. Even without the crescent moon on the shorter female's forehead he would have known which one was Sesshoumaru's mate. The bond between them was almost tangible from the moment the miko entered the room. He'd been surprised to see her beauty had not been exaggerated. With her bright blue eyes, tanned skin tone, and thick wavy hair hanging to her waist – not to mention those luscious curves – he didn't doubt she was one of the most beautiful female ningens alive.

He thought her even more beautiful then Lady Izayou and the warrior miko Midoriko from a long time ago.

She had power as well. He could easily see that the power came from her and not the jewel around her neck. She had truly been chosen. He wondered if the young lord knew just how much power his beautiful mate held… and just how dangerous that power could be if the miko could not control it or it fell into the wrong hands.

"High Lord," spoke Jaken once Kagome reached his master's side, chest poked out with self-importance. "May I present to you Lady Kagome; Lady of the Western Lands."

Jaken may not like his Sesshoumaru-sama's choice in a mate, but he knew the miko was powerful and had a good heart and, despite how he acted towards her, he knew she was worthy of his Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the toad youkai's words. She couldn't help aiming a smile down at the little rodent.

"Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," spoke Damascus with a bow. "These are my children; Sorin and Sachiko," he gestured to the male and then the female in introduction.

"My lady," spoke Sachiko and Sorin, together again.

Kagome bowed in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you all," she smiled. Turning slightly to her left she gestured to the hanyou beside her to introduce him. "This is Sesshoumaru's brother InuYasha, son of Lady Izayoi."

"InuYasha," smiled Damascus, "I have often wondered about you, child. I feared I would never have the pleasure of seeing you again. Do you know I had cared for you on occasion when your father still lived?"

InuYasha blinked. True, some of his memories from his childhood had begun to surface lately, but he hadn't recalled any from when his father still lived. His father had died long before he'd reached the equivalent of three human winters.

"I don't remember that," said InuYasha, fighting back a shrug. "I _do_ remember you though, High Lord Damascus." He bowed stiffly and decided not to say it was a pleasure to see him again, since he wasn't really sure if it was yet. Why say something that could be a lie?

InuYasha eyed the blue haired female named Sachiko for a moment then averted his gaze when she suddenly shifted her head and returned his look.

Kagome caught the look between InuYasha and Sachiko, but decided to ignore it for the moment and finish introducing her friends. "This is Lady Sango of the taijiya village and over here is," she gestured to Sesshoumaru's other side, "houshi-sama, Miroku. They're to be married soon."

Damascus arched a brow. "Really?" he looked from one to the other then back to the monk. "Congratulations houshi," he nodded; a knowing look in his eyes. "If you don't mind my asking, tell me houshi-sama – you are the son of Lord Takeo, no?"

Miroku jerked involuntarily as his eyes snapped to meet the silver gaze of the High Lord.

"Yes," he responded evenly, trying to hide his discomfort. He did not like the way the High Lord was looking at him. "Though I was raised by Mushin-sama," he added after a moment. "Did you know my father, Lord Damascus?"

"Your father? No," he shook his head lightly, before settling his gaze on the monk once more. "I did know _his_ father though – your grandfather. He called himself Miyatsu… though that was not the name given to him at his birth. I also knew his father before him."

Miroku blinked, swallowing nervously. The look in the strange silver eyes was making him paranoid, he knew, but he refused to look at his friends for fear they'd read his guilt. The High Lord knew his secret, he knew, but what surprised him is that it seemed the Taiyoukai might know more then even he did.

Kagome could sense the turmoil going through the monk at the High Lord's words. Looking between them, she tilted her head curiously, but refrained from asking the questions on her mind. Filing them away to pull out later, she decided to address the issue that had been bugging her from the moment she entered the room.

"Who is he?" she said calmly, stepping forward and successfully drawing everyone's attention to her.

Damascus looked at Kagome with admiration as he waited for her to continue.

She locked gazes with each of them, one by one. "I see three," she said then focused her vision on the empty spot a few paces behind the High Lord where she sensed the strong aura coming from before adding, "but I can feel one more."

Sachiko and Sorin exchanged questioning looks before looking back at the priestess. How did she know? They'd known Sesshoumaru would know, but they had not expected the miko would also. Apparently she was more powerful then they presumed.

InuYasha looked around the room in confusion, not sensing whatever it was Kagome was, but he knew it was better to listen and see what happened then interfere. Sesshoumaru would stop Kagome if she was wrong.

Kagome's eyes took on an iridescent look as her powers touched the surface. Her gaze was focused on the spot that appeared empty as she began to speak again. "I don't know who you are or why you hide, but however you're doing it, you will stop… or I will stop it."

With her last words the fuchsia light became the dominate color in eyes that were usually blue.

Everyone remained quiet.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate as he waited to see what would happen next. He'd seen the confused look in her eyes when she'd entered the room with Sango and had wondered if she'd voice her concern in front of everyone or wait until they were alone. He didn't know why he thought she'd wait.

After a few minutes of everyone staring at one another, InuYasha began to wonder if, perhaps, Kagome's nerves were playing tricks on her. His eyes shifted around the room once more.

"Kagome are yo-"

"Shut up InuYasha!" spoke Kagome over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off of what she couldn't see.

Suddenly the air seemed to shimmer and shift in the spot where she stared. Out of nowhere a man with shoulder length black hair and lavender eyes stood before everyone.

Hands clasped behind his back, the newcomer bowed stiffly. "My lady," he spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper. "I am Isao. You may call me… Isao."

oooo

**  
A/N:**

Name meanings:

**Isao** means 'honor' or 'merit';

**Usag**i means 'rabbit'.

**As for the 2 guards: **

**Masaki** means 'correct record' or 'elegant tree';

**Norio** means 'man of principles'.

The Twins:

**Sachiko** means 'happy child'

I haven't found the meaning for **Sorin**... I don't even think it's Japanese.

**Damascus** : Said to be the oldest city in the world. Present capital and largest city of Syria. Found in the southwest part of the country, inhabited since prehistoric times, the city became a commercial center under the Romans and was a Saracen stronghold during the Crusades. According to the New Testament, the Apostle Paul (then known as Saul) underwent a dramatic conversion while on the road to Damascus to arrest the Christian. The "road to Damascus" represents an image of a sudden turning point in a person's life. Population: 1,570,000.

Some say the name Damascus means 'ancient' or 'long lasting' but I have not found any proof to support this… I thought the name fit the High Lord perfectly! Don't you?


End file.
